Falling in Love
by kawaii shaman chan
Summary: Sango's just a normal girl, with a normal life, until a few twists happenafter a certain hentai moves to the neighborhood. What kinds of twists? Oh, just a stalker maybe killer out to get her life here and there, as well as a few others...SanMir
1. Chapter 1

**_END OF MY WORLD _**

a/n: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I do but I don't so... yeah. And this story is in Sango's POV unless I say so.

_Chapter 1_

Ok, let's start. My name is Sango and I am 16 years old. Like anyone else, I HAVE to go to school every day; but not yet. See, it's the last week of summer break and I am hoping to have as much fun as I can before I have to go back to listening to boring lectures and annoying teachers and schoolmates. Not to mention the weird girls who go all mushy when they talk about a guy they like. I for one am not looking forward to any of that. Of course everything has to have a good side to it right? Going to school means I can see my friends again. Well, I don't really have a lot of people I like, but there are a few special ones I like.

Take Kagome for example. She's my best friend; although I sometimes get annoyed with her hyperactive voice or her sugar-high attitude, I can live with those. I don't know, she is just not like those other people who pretend to be interested only to end up humiliating you in the end. Take Kikyo and her preps for instance. They don't even bother to pretend to be nice to you, she is just mean. And I mean 'mean' right to the core. I don't even know how she could have friends. No wait, I do know. Kikyo is one of the richest people I know, not to mention the cruelest. I guess her flunkies just hang out with her so that they do not get picked on.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. I got another friend too. His name is Inuyasha. He is the anti-social, I-don't-need-anyone kind of guy but he is really nice if you get to know him. Kind of a softie on the inside when you think about it, really. Plus I think Kagome likes him and vice-versa. Either way, they're my closer ring of friends. Of course I have other friends but we are not that close. Like Shippo, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame. They're ok too but we aren't very close, just friends. Also there is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. I mean HALF brother. Really, the two look nothing alike. Ok, and that's about everyone. I really don't want to mention anything more about Kikyo and her group because I may just end up wanting to kill someone. Mainly, them.

And so, the week goes by quickly. And before I know it, it's school opening again. Ah, yes. The time of suffering and waking up at an extremely ungodly hour every morning. It's here again.

And so it starts…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"beep! beep! beep! …"

"BAM!"

Yes, you heard right. That was my fist slamming into my alarm clock. It was annoying me out of my mind so early in the morning. That is, until I realized that I was the one who set it early. Can anyone guess why? That's right…

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school on the first day! Oh and Kagome told me to come to school earlier today too. What was it, something she needed to tell me? Agh! Whatever, I can not think of this right now. I'm going to be late!"

So, I just did what came naturally to a person who was going to be late for something. I got out of bed, raced to the bathroom, took an incredibly quick shower, and ran to school.

I was already almost at the school and probably with enough time to listen to whatever Kagome had to tell me when suddenly…

"CRASH!"

No, I was not hit by a truck, sorry to disappoint some of you. I ran into someone. Rude huh? I was just running to school, minding my own business when suddenly this guy walks out of nowhere and crashes into me. Yes, I know, he should watch where he was going. . . ok fine! So it was my fault. Guess I should apologize now.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, it's just that I was running late and umm, I guess I was not paying attention to where I was going." A voice said.

I looked up and saw a guy about my age, with black hair in a short low ponytail. He had a pair of violet eyes and he was... smiling? How could someone be smiling after they have just been knocked down by a stranger? Either way, his smile was a smile like I've never seen before. It was like he was sorry, happy, calm, and sincere. A whole mix of stuff in one expression. To put it simple, his smile was nice. WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT! I just met this guy and suddenly I am acting like those girls at school who go all jelly-like when they talk about a guy they like! Ok, this is just wrong...

"My name is Miroku."

"Huh?"

"I said my name is Miroku. And yours?"

Ok, this guy is just weird. He barely knows me but he's telling me his name. I don't know if I should call him mad or crazy.

"I-um, I'm Sango." I stuttered. Wait, why am I stuttering? And, what's this, am I… blushing?

"Well, Sango, that is a nice name" he said thoughtfully.

I was about to say something back until I felt something on my rear. I didn't even have to look. I knew exactly what it was and I did not like it. Now I know what this guy is like.

"HENTAI!" I screeched

"SLAP!" yeah, I slapped him.

"You pervert! How dare you do that! And in public too?" I asked in disbelief at what he did. He groped me in public! And so, I gave him one last glare and stomped off. I left him there with a very convincing replica of my palm on his face.

When I got to school, Kagome was already there waiting for me. She probably had some big news to run over and greet me.

"Hey, Kagome, how was Hawaii?" I asked. She went to Hawaii over the summer with her family.

"I'll tell you about Hawaii later. Where have you been? I told you to come early today didn't I?"

She practically screamed in my ear.

"Sorry, I was on my way here when I bumped into someone." I answered. Well at least running into that pervert had something good out of it. I got to use him as an excuse.

"Whatever. I got so much to tell you, but since you got here late, I'll just have to give you the short version. Ok…" she took a deep breath "so I heard we were going to get a new student today and he is supposed to be real cute and I heard he's the most handsome and popular guy at his school. Anyway, I was thinking that we should invite him to hang out with us so that no one will be left out. You know, like I will be with Inuyasha and you with the new guy. Then we can all be in pairs! Isn't that great?"

"That was the short version?" I asked sarcastically. "Listen Kags, it's really great that you think that and all, but I don't wanna have a boyfriend. You and Inuyasha might be ok but you two have known each other for like forever and I've never even met the guy." I tried to reason with her. Don't know why though, reasoning with Kagome never really worked.

"Oh but you'll love the guy! I hear he's nice too." She argued back

Figures, Kagome never listened to reason, why should now be any different?

"BRING! BRING!" the bell rang. Was I ever glad to hear the bell. I didn't really feel like arguing with anyone. Not after what happened this morning. For some reason though, I kinda felt curious, I guess, and was sort of looking forward to meeting this 'new student'

a/n: that's it for chapter1. please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, this is my 1st fic so please be nice. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. And as much as I want it I can't so yeah. Anyway, I am kinda sad that no one reviewed yet but please do. Thank you…so here is the story.

_**End of the World**_

_Chapter 2_

(Sango's POV)

After the bell rang, we all got to class and into our seats. I could just picture the new student. Kagome said he was handsome and the most popular and well-loved guy in his previous school. I envisioned the perfect guy to come through that door and every girl in class would woo at him.

"Ok now class, I hope you all had a good summer…" she began. "we have a new student today so please welcome him and make friends ok? Here he is. Please introduce yourself."

Everyone held their breath as the new guy slowly walked in. I gaped at who I saw.

"Hello everyone, my name is Miroku. It's nice to be at your school." He said. Happy my foot! He probably just wanted attention from the girls and grope them. He is a pervert after all.

"Ok now Miroku. Welcome to our school. Now let's see…" Ms. Kaede started looking around for an empty seat. "ah yes, sit there next to Sango." She finished.

Wait, what was that? Me? No way! I looked up to see Ms. Kaede pointing to the seat beside me. I think he remembered me because a smile suddenly crept up his face.

"Ah, hello again, Sango. It's nice to see you again. Did you miss me, my lady?" he said in a seductive voice. And before I could say anything, he kissed my hand gently. I felt my cheeks heat up. Then I heard giggles and whispers from all over the classroom. Stuff like "oh, how romantic" or "I wish he would kiss me like that" and such. It was humiliating but obviously Miroku was enjoying tormenting me. His face inched closer and mine backed away. By then everyone was either laughing or wishing they could be me.

"Alright, that is enough." Ms. Kaede stated. I never thought I would be thankful to hear that old lady's voice. "So you two know each other?" she questioned

"Yes, actually. However, I wasn't expecting to see you here, my dear Sango." I definitely boiled.

"Ah then, that is good. Sango can show you around the campus later." She declared. I take it back. I will NEVER be thankful to hear her voice.

After a little while, we had our break. It wasn't lunch yet though. It was just a little break our school gives us. Like a 10 minute break to go to the restroom and such. I took this opportunity to have a talk with Kagome because I definitely needed to tell her a certain story of what happened this morning and how I knew Miroku.

"Sango! There you are. I have been looking all over for you. Oh yeah, it's great that you and the new guy know each other, that way we can go off in pair sooner. You two really made a scene in class though. Was that really necessary?" she asked me. Ugh, could she be anymore dense?

"Kagome, please listen to me. Remember this morning I told you I bumped into someone? Well, that someone was a total pervert. And…"

"Oh, but that's alright now isn't it? I mean if he was a stranger, then you probably won't see the guy again." She cut me off. Now I was upset. Why could she never let me say anything?

"Listen, Kagome," I snapped. "the pervert I ran into, that was Miroku! That's how I know him. What happened in class was another one of his perverted tricks."

Kagome just stared at me like I was crazy.

"That guy is a pervert?" she asked in disbelief. "No way! But… he is cute though, I was right about him being handsome, ne?" she said grinning.

This is bad, when Kagome grins like that, she is either plotting something bad, or she was about to play matchmaker again. Either way, it didn't look very good for me. I was about to ask what she was thinking but then the bell rang. Stupid bell, means I gotta go back to class. BESIDE MIROKU! Might as well die huh?

And so Ms. Kaede went on and on about some useless stuff about a Shikon no Tama or something, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy counting the seconds before the bell rang for lunch. Funny thing isn't it? The thing that signals us to the beginning of torture is the same thing that signals our freedom. Wow, that was deep!

'_5…4…3…'_ I counted mentally in my head. Suddenly…

"RING! RING! RING!..."

Yes! It was lunch time. I wasn't very hungry. Right now, I just needed to talk to Kagome. I already spotted her by the sakura tree with Inuyasha. That was the same spot we sat on for the past 2 years. (I just transferred to this school 2 years ago.) I was headed there until Miroku cut me off.

"Hey, Sango, wait up!" he called. "Listen, sorry about this morning, I really am." He said. I looked over at where Kagome and Inuyasha were. Kagome was smiling like she was high on sugar and Inuyasha was too busy eating to notice, oblivious to everything around him. Kagome gestured for us to come over. I really hoped Miroku wouldn't catch on though. I really had no intention of eating my lunch with a total pervert. But, my hopes were in vain and he saw Kagome waving at us.

"Hey, aren't those your friends? Come on, they are waving at us." And with that, he dragged me over to where Kagome and Inuyasha sat. Kagome was still smiling like a child, but at least Inuyasha noticed us. Although, he just made a 'feh' and continued to eat. Typical Inuyasha, a man with few words and yet a short temper.

"Umm… hey guys" I said sadly. I guess I was never really one to talk, especially in awkward situations. I hoped someone would say something. The silence around us was nerve wrecking. Finally, someone spoke up. Thank Kami-sama.

a/n: well that's it. Sorry if it's short. I'm having writer's block so if you guys can please review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. And if you have any ideas please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: KYAAA! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed and those who read my story. Also, thanx for the ideas, I m gonna use it for sure! Here's the story.

I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.

_**End of the World **_

_Chapter 3_

"Sooo, what do you think of our school so far?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I think your school is great. Actually, I think it's even better now that I know that I can spend time with Sango." He said and he winked at me._ 'Pervert'_ I thought.

"Oh, that's great! Umm, how did you meet Sango? You don't mind my asking do you?"

I never really understood Kagome. She already knows the reason, I mean I already told her. I told her the guy was a pervert. How could she just forget and invite him over like that?

"Of course not." He answered coolly. "Actually, I just met her this morning. She bumped into me like an angel fell from heaven!" he waved his arms in the air, exaggerating like a little boy.

"Oh that's sounds so romantic! Miroku, you're so poetic." Kagome squealed. I can't believe she was actually buying this crap. Romantic? Poetic? Perverted is more like it!

"umm…, I should go" I just wanted to get away from there. Kagome was already giving me the face that practically screamed 'you-two-would-make-a-perfect-couple, I'm-definitely-gonna-hook-you-two-up' I just had to get away.

I stood up to leave when I felt Miroku grab my wrist.

"Wait…" he called "you are supposed to show me around the school, remember?"

I stood puzzled.

'sigh' "Ms. Kaede said you have to show me around. Please tell me you didn't forget." He said, sadness obvious in his voice. To me, he sounded disappointed; I began to feel guilty, I don't know why though.

"Alright, come on" and we left the sakura tree. I showed him around. It wasn't that hard since we had all our classes together. Yup, that means I'm gonna spend the whole afternoon with _him_ for the whole semester!

Somebody please just kill me instead! I mean really, a whole SEM with him. All our classes together, I might go insane before Christmas break! Well, our next class would be math. Normally I wouldn't like math or anything but today is special. See, after Math class is PE. After one hour of running around, we'll be dismissed from school. Yes! That means I can get away from Miroku. I am so looking forward to going home. Ok, so I live alone in an apartment with no one to look forward to seeing afterwards, but hey, silence is always a good thing. (a/n: sorry, I meant to put this in the 1st chappie. Sango lives alone in an apartment. Kagome's house is a few blocks away from the apartment building Sango lives in ok? Please bear with me. Sorry bout this)

Ok, so math ended rather slowly and soon it was PE. Normally I would love PE class but since our teacher had an accident, we had a replacement. They said he'd be teaching us for a while. I didn't like it at all. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… Coach Naraku. That's right, Naraku, the worst teacher ever. Last I heard, six students under his homeroom class had to drop out because of 'difficulties'. I'm surprised they didn't have him fired yet.

"uhh, who's that?" Miroku asked me.

"That's Naraku. Don't even think about messing with him. Last year, six of the students in his homeroom class dropped out and we never heard from them since." I whispered back.

Believe me when I say Naraku is not the type of guy you wanna upset. He made us run five laps around the school's track. the track was like what, 10 miles? That would make it 50 miles we had to run. He even told us to do it in like 40 minutes. He said something about having other exercises for us to do afterwards.

By the end of the class, I didn't even want to move. Nobody did. Everyone just sat around panting and gasping for air. Heck, even Koga was too tired to move, and he was the fastest most active guy I know!

By the time I got enough energy to get up and drag myself home, it was already 6:00, still, more than half of the class was still there. I just got up and left. Boy, I was never so excited to go to the small apartment I call home as I was now.

I reached my apartment at 7:30. I was walking real slowly. When I reached there, however, I noticed some boxes outside the apartment room next to mine. Probably just some new neighbors so I just shrugged it off and went in my room. I sank into my bed and fell asleep. The next morning would be Saturday so I could just sleep all I want. So, I did.

The next day, my whole body felt sore. I didn't even want to get up but I promised Kagome and Inuyasha I'd hang out with them today. So, I peeled myself off the bed and headed to the shower. Every move I made made my body hurt. I met Kagome and Inuyasha at the shop where we agreed

to meet. We were gonna meet up here and go to the movie place after and umm… watch a movie.

"All right, let's go. Hey, Kagome, can we watch a scary movie?" I suggested.

"Sure" she said back. Inuyasha just 'feh-ed' and we left to the movies. I was actually in a good mood today. Despite my aches and sores, I was pretty happy. We were already at the entrance of the movie theatre and then my good mood just disappeared. Standing at the entrance of the theatre was none other than Miroku himself. He saw us and started waving. Just by the way he looked a while ago, he wasn't waiting for the movie to start; oh no, I'm certain he was invited. And I have a wild guess that Kagome had something to do with this. But I still had to be sure.

"Miroku, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course, my dear Sango"

I dragged him off somewhere out of their hearing range. Because of Inuyasha, it was pretty far.

"Ok Miroku, spill. What are you doing here?" I began interrogating him.

"Sango, dear…" I cut him off.

"Don't call me Sango dear. Now tell me this, did Kagome heave anything to do with this?"

"Well… alright. Did you happen to think that maybe I came here on my own will because I wanted to watch a movie? Maybe then I should ask you what you're doing here."

'_gasp' he is right _ I thought. I mentally slapped myself for being so careless.

"hahaha. Oh, Sango, I was only kidding you. Yes, Kagome did tell me to meet you guys here" he said

_Damn! Why does he always make me feel so nervous?_ I was mentally cursing myself for taking him so seriously all the time.

"So then," I said "tell me, if I already guessed it right that Kagome put you up to this, what's with the questions a while ago?" I just had to know if he just enjoyed tormenting me.

"Oh, that was nothing. I just wanted to make you blush. You know, you are very cute when you blush"

_Damn it, he _does_ enjoy tormenting me._

"Come on Sango, Kagome's probably wondering where we went"

He took my hand and led me back to the others. Right there and then, I could already feel my cheeks heating up. I really can't find out why this guy can make me blush so easily. _Is it really possible that I actually like this guy? No! stop it, Sango. Bad Sango, bad thoughts, bad. _I was mentally arguing with myself until a voice snapped me back to reality.

"Sango, you ok?" it was Kagome. She sounded worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something" I answered back.

We got some popcorn and then went inside. I had brushed all thoughts aside and was just looking forward to watching the movie just as we had planned.

When we got in, however, all plans were ruined. All of the group rows had been taken. That left two empty seats in the front row and two near the side close to the back.

"Listen, we'll have to split up. I'll go with Inuyasha and Miroku, you can go with Sango." Kagome stated.

Miroku nodded, took my hand again and led me to the seats near the front while Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the back. Boy, was I thankful the theatre was dark because for the second time that day, I felt my cheeks redden.

After the movie, we went out for lunch. Kagome insisted we go to some weird restaurant. We ordered and the food came. It was pretty good and the price was not so high either. I'll have to remember to come here again.

After lunch, we were going to some lake or something. It was, again, Kagome's idea. Fortunately for me, Miroku had to leave. He said he still needed t unpack since he just moved again. I didn't care for details. Kagome was pretty upset that Miroku left. I think she had another plan but thankfully, it wasn't going to be carried out.

That reminded me, I wonder who moved into the apartment next to mine. Whoever it was, I'll have to go over there and introduce myself later. It would, after all, be the most neighborly thing to do. Besides, whoever it was, they'd be living next door for a while; might as well get to know them.

It was just the three of us now, just as it had always been. We were walking around the lake and just talking about stuff. It was fun but somehow, I felt like the two just needed to be alone so I excused myself and left. I was just planning to head home and maybe go back to sleep after I see who my new neighbor is.

When I got back, pretty much all the stuff had been cleared out and only a few boxes remained. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. There was no answer. _That's weird; I swear I heard noises from inside. _I thought. I knocked again. This time someone answered.

"Yes, I'm coming" replied a voice from behind the door. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I heard it before. Either way, I would find out sooner or later so I just shrugged it off. I noticed someone look through the little hole on the door. Seconds later, the door flew open and revealed…Miroku.

a/n well that's it. Thanks to those who reviewed

**Sango-Miroku-4ever**

**Glamrockbloodbath**

**Tangled-Web-Of-Lies**

Ok, let me hear from you guys, just click that little blue/purple button that says 'GO' and tell me whatcha think.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The End of My World**_

a/n: heya! Thanks for reviewing everyone. Ok, here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or the ideas for the rides. I did, however, come up with _some_ of the names for them.

_Chapter4_

"Oh, my dear Sango, I'm so glad you came to visit me! I knew you would come around eventually, please come in." Miroku squealed

He stepped to the side and pushed me in. then he closed the door behind him. Ok, now I was nervous. I was in the apartment of _Miroku the Pervert_ and with no possible escape routes, in other words, trapped.

"Uh, actually, I wasn't here to visit. I, um, came to see who moved in here."

"Oh? And why would you do that?" a wide grin spread across his face.

"Because I live next door" oops, oh no! I just told a potential stalker I live next door to him! Great, it was too late. I couldn't help it, the words just flew right out of my mouth. I guess I forgot who I was talking to.

"Why, Sango, I'm so glad you told me that. Now that I know where you live, I can visit you more. And since it's right next door, that means we'll be neighbors! That must mean we're meant for each other."

And, for the third time that day, I blushed. Good thing my bangs were long though, Miroku didn't seem to notice my VERY red face. Then I turned even redder. Not from embarrassment, but from rage as I felt a familiar hand on my rear. I slapped him. Hard.

"You _PERVERT_! I thought I told you never to touch me again."

I stormed off and slammed the door behind me; again, leaving a red replica of my palm on Miroku's cheek. I got to my room and just dropped down on my bed.

_I can't believe that pervert did it again!_ I told myself. Well, actually, I could believe that pervert did it again. I mean, sure people can change and deserve the benefit of the doubt but I don't really see Miroku as a person, but as a lecherous _thing_. Cruel, huh? But that's how it is. Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

_It was a rainy day. There was a small boy looking off into the distance. As for me, I just stared at him. The boy looked like me. Same eyes, same smile, and same hair color. Then a man and a lady walked up to him and said "let's go." They took the boy by the hands and pulled him away, but the boy didn't want to go. He struggled and pulled and tried to break free of their grasp._

"_Sister" he said, holding out his hand to me as if he was asking for my help. "Don't let them take me. Please help me. Please, don't leave me alone, sister" he called out._

_I tried to reach for his hand but some other people held me back. I watched as the couple pull the boy into a car and drive away. I could see the boy in the back window of the car mouthing the words 'I'll come back. Help me come back" _

I shot up, sweat falling down my face. _It's just a dream_ I told myself. I have this dream very often, it always scares me. It seems so real to me all the time and I can't help but be afraid. Every time I wake up from this dream, I always remember. I remember the boy. How he was so scared and I would just watch him, unable to help at all. I remember him calling out to me for help and how my body seemed to freeze up. I remember, I couldn't move, I couldn't help, I couldn't do anything. I remember, he called me 'sister.'

_Sister, _that means he was my brother. _That's impossible. _I told myself. _I have no family. My parents died long ago. I don't have anyone left in my family. I have no brothers or sisters, I'm all alone. Aren't I?_

I couldn't think anymore, I mean I shouldn't, right? _It was just a dream, nothing to worry about._ I had to constantly remind myself that and I guess I should be fine. Ok, so now it was 2 am and I can't go back to sleep. Somehow, whenever I close my eyes, images of the dream flood back into me. That's exactly why I decided to get up instead.

I went to the shower and ate some breakfast. Then I left the apartment. It seemed kinda weird to be out so early though, I wasn't used to it. It was still dark and I had absolutely nothing to do and nowhere in particular to go to. I checked my watch. It was 3 in the morning and I was walking alone towards the park. I figured I had nowhere else to be anyway. Besides, I needed someplace quiet to think. Well, it's 3 am, doesn't matter where I go, it's quiet everywhere anyway. But, the park would be best so I went there.

Ah, yes, the park, a simple place, even in the middle of the day. Ok, so it's my fave spot to hang when I'm by myself. Sure, a lot of people come here, but see, there's this spot just behind some trees by the side of the park. No one knows about it, I think. It's always empty and quiet no matter when I go there. It nothing much really, just a bare grassy spot on a cliff. It's got a great view of the sunrise and sunset. Also, there is a little swing set there too. It was put there by yours truly. See, when I moved here, the swing was going to be moved out. The old man who takes care of the park said that the old swing set was gonna be hauled out to make room, for a new jungle gym. That's when I asked to have it. Yup, I lifted it all by myself. It was actually pretty light so I didn't need any help with it.

Anyway, I sat on one of the swings. I started to rock back and forth on it while humming a little tune to go with my rhythm on the swing. Then I started to think. I thought about the dream I had again. I told you I had this dream often but now was different. Everything was so clear; before, the faces were all blurry but now…

Suddenly, I felt heat on my face and noticed light spreading around me. The sun was rising already. I stared in awe. I always saw the sunrise but it never ceased to amaze me. It's just always so beautiful to see the warm glow of the rising sun. I looked up to the sky and saw it tinted in warm shades of reds, yellows, and oranges; they blended perfectly.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Miroku.

"Yeah, hey, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I came here to think" he replied. "Also, I wanted to see the sunrise."

He took a seat beside me on the swing. I stared at him for a moment. He looked so…troubled.

"Are you ok?" I finally asked him.

He gave a sigh, and then he spoke. "Yes, I'm fine"

We were quiet for another minute so I decided to speak. I just couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Miroku, can I ask you something?" he shot me a puzzled look, then I continued. "Have you ever…had a dream before?" I didn't know exactly why I was telling him this, but somehow I just felt comfortable talking to him, like I trusted him. It was weird, heck, I didn't even tell Kagome about it, and she was my best friend.

"What are you saying? Of course I've had dreams before; everyone has."

He didn't understand at all. I wouldn't blame him though, my question was kinda general. "No, you don't get it, I mean dreams that scare you and keep you from getting any sleep in the night."

"Oh, you mean nightmares, that kind of dream" I nodded. "Well, yeah actually; that's kinda the reason I moved here."

I shot him a puzzled look. "You moved here because of a dream?"

"In a way, you could say that. Do you want me to explain?" I nodded. "Well, it started back at my previous home. See, lately, I've been having dreams that scare me and well, it seems that I only get them when I'm in that town. It's strange really, when I move to a different hose in that same town, I get those dreams every night; but when I go to a different town, the dreams just stop coming. It's like something's haunting me in that town. I just had to leave. It's pretty silly, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "No, I understand. Lately, I've been having bad dreams too. The thing is, I'm not sure what my dream is about. I told somebody before and they say it might be a memory or something like that."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I don't have much memories of what happened before I moved here two years ago."

"I see, my turn to ask you something." I nodded "What brought this up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." I shrugged, hoping he would buy it. He did. He just nodded and looked back to the sun.

_Wow, in this sunlight, he looks really hot. His face, it's so handsome. Wait, what am I thinking! Bad, bad thoughts. _I scolded myself. Then, I guess I started blushing. _Damn it! Why do I always blush when he's around!_

"Sango, are you alright?" he asked concerned. "Your face seems a little red."

"Y-yes, I'm fine" That snapped me back to reality. And why do I always stutter when he talks to me?

"We should go."

"Huh?" ok, now I'm confused. Where are we going?

"Kagome said she'd meet us at the new amusement park yesterday. You didn't forget, did you?"

_Damn, that's right! I totally forgot all about it!_

"Uh, yeah, you go ahead, I'm gonna go back home and change. It is still pretty early to go there anyway."

"I see. I'll go with you then, just to make sure we don't be late."

"Ah, n-no, it-it's ok, I can go by myself. I mean, well, Kagome said to meet at 6:00am and it's just 5:30 so don't have to worry about me. I will make it there on time."_ Damn it, quit stuttering._

"It's fine, besides, I was gonna head back anyway. I forgot something in my room and it's important. I have to get it anyways."

I let out a sigh. "Fine." I said plainly. There was just no arguing with some people.

Ok, so now we were heading back to the apartment building. Then I remembered something I had to ask Miroku.

"Hey, um, how did you know about the clearing behind the trees in the park?"

"I didn't. It was just that I heard someone humming behind the trees so I decided to check it out. This reminds me, you have a very nice voice. You should sing more often."

Again, I blushed; but I tried to hide it behind my bangs. It's just something about Miroku that makes me blush and stutter all the time. _Oh no, Kami-sama, no. Don't tell me I like Miroku. No, it can't be possible. He's a pervert, and I hate perverts. He's no different from all the other people I met. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. No. No. No._

"Sango, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just fine."

We continued walking in complete silence until we reached the building. We rode up the elevator to the 4th floor and went to our rooms. I quickly changed into a light purple shirt and light blue jeans. I headed out the door and saw Miroku waiting outside.

"Hey, ya ready to go?" he asked me.

I just nodded as a response and we left. When we reached the amusement park, Kagome and Inuyasha weren't there yet. We sat on a bench and waited for them to get here.

"Damn it, where are they? It's 7:00 already, they're an hour late" I complained.

"They probably got held up by something. Look" he said pointing, "there they are now"

True enough, there was Kagome and Inuyasha running towards us.

"Sorry we're so late, we were walking here when I lost Inuyasha." Kagome explained. "An hour later, I found him at a small dine-in restaurant eating ramen."

Typical Inuyasha, he'll do anything to get ramen. So that's why they were late. Ok, if that's the case then I guess I have no reason to be upset, right? You may not understand (or you might) but that's actually a pretty good excuse.

"Ok, let's just go now. I'm really excited to go on some rides." I said hoping to get on as much rides as possible.

Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to go on the rides, I still had a really weird feeling. Actually, it was more of Kagome's fault. She was still wearing that smile that promised me I'd be regretting something today. Whatever, I just shrugged it off; I was here to have fun and there's nothing she can do to stop me.

Wrong.

Our first ride was… a shaky one. Ok, it's called "African Expedition." We were put in a car that fit two people in a row. Kagome did the pairings; guess who I got stuck with. If you guessed Miroku, congratulations, you get a cookie! Well, I paid no attention to him. I just went on and enjoyed the ride.

Anyway, the ride started with us going in a pitch black tunnel. Then we heard weird sounds and wind blew to our faces. Then there was light again. We were in a different scene now. The setting was that of an African rainforest. There were different model animals; suddenly, the ride took a sharp turn. Then it sped up a little, then faster, and faster; it made more sharp turns and sped up even more. Before I knew it, we were in front of a huge snake that looked like it was going to attack. The car backed up slowly, and just when the snake dove in to attack, the car took a sharp drop down a tunnel in the ground. After that, the ride ended with the car slowly driving up to the exit.

After the ride, I was definitely shaken up. Our car took so many sudden turns that I lost count. I was sure that Kagome and Miroku needed to rest too, but Inuyasha looked like he was still going strong. We took a five minute break just to catch our breaths and then we went to the next ride.

Our next stop was a haunted house ride. Once again, I was paired with Miroku, and again, I ignored him. The entrance to the haunted mansion was spooky; after all, it was supposed to be a scary ride. It looked like an old worn out house that was ready to collapse, the windows and doors looked about to fall off from the hinges and all in all, it looked… well, haunted.

Once again, we sat in cars that fit two people. The car began to move around the house. The first room we saw was a bedroom. There was a voice on a speaker in each car explaining each room.

"This is a bedroom. In 1867, the original owner of this house, a beautiful young woman slept in this room and the next day, her body was found dead on the bed. A few years later, a couple bought the house and also stayed in this room. The next day, their bodies were also found dead. The same thing happened to all the people who dared to stay in this room. There have also been instances when people just look into the room and mysteriously die the next day. All in all, there has been 18 people who died sleeping in this room and 12 people who died after looking into the room. Be careful, you might be next…" the voice in the speaker threatened.

As the ride progressed, the speaker explained the other legends and the histories of the other rooms in the haunted mansion. As we went on, I felt the hairs on my back stand. The things the speaker was saying were really quite scary and I was… afraid? Yep, ever room sent chills down my spine, the cool dark atmosphere helped with that too. Then out of nowhere, hologram spirits started to fill the room. Each time a hologram passed, there was a gust of cold air.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked concerned.

_Aw, he's so sweet… wait, what am I thinking!_

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a little scared, that's all." _Wait, why am I telling him this?_

"You don't have to worry, it's just a ride; besides, I'm right here if you need me" he said while giving me that charming… I mean perverted grin.

Well, soon after, the ride ended, and thank Kami-sama for that. Later, we got on a bunch more rides (I was with Miroku through all the rides and while walking, slapped him twice for groping me); soon, we had to eat some lunch. We ate fair-food and had to rest before more 'extreme' rides. We decided to go on a boat ride while we rest our stomachs from all the action (especially because we just had lunch), so we lined up for one of those little kiddie boat rides AKA story land. The boats carried two people each and once again, I got stuck to Miroku.

Our boat went slowly and Kagome and Inuyasha were in the boat ahead of us… way ahead. In other words, Miroku and I were alone… except we were surrounded by little dolls singing "It's a Small World." I hoped the ride would end soon because the boat was moving way too slow, plus listening to the song over and over again was enough to drive a sane person mad. Miroku seemed uneasy too. I covered my ears.

"Sick of this song?" he asked me

"Yep, so far, I've counted 6 times straight they've made us hear this song. How about you? You look like you're about to crack." I answered back

"Well I definitely never wanna hear this song ever again. Why did we ride this anyway?"

I shrugged. "It was Kagome's idea. According to her, it's better than just sitting around waiting half an hour for us to ride again."

"Actually, I'd rather sit outside and wait. I don't care how long it takes, I'd rather suffer than listen to this song again."

I laughed at that.

"Although, I do enjoy being here in your company, Sango"

I blushed again. Then I punched him in the arm lightly, as a joke, mind you. For some reason, when he isn't groping me, I can really open up to him, more than I am with Kagome actually.

At long last, the ride ended. I checked my watch it had been…_ONLY 15 MINUTES!_

a/n: well, there you go, chapter 4. Please review and I promise to update as soon as I can


	5. Chapter 5

_**The End of My World**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or some of the idea for the rides, but I did make some of them though.

_Chapter5_

"Great" I sighed. "15 more minutes to kill. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Anything's fine with me as long as it doesn't involve 'It's a Small World'" Miroku replied.

"We should look around for something to do. Maybe the 15 minutes will just fly by." Kagome suggested

"No way" Inuyasha protested. "Remember, it was _you_ who suggested that stupid kiddie boat ride."

Well he did have a point doesn't he? Kagome's suggestions always seem to make certain people… uncomfortable. Anyway, Kagome and Inuyasha started bickering again and Miroku and I just stared at them; before we knew it, the 15 minutes had already passed. After we convinced them to stop so we could get on the next ride, well, we did just that.

After about a zillion rides (and gropes and slapping) later, we were exhausted, dizzy, and Kagome felt like throwing up. It was 7:00pm now and it was getting late. Ok, maybe not, but still, we had school tomorrow. We needed to get some sleep tonight. Dumb school, if not for that, we could've stayed up for the fireworks. Any way, we said our goodbyes and parted ways. Kagome and Inuyasha live in almost the same street so they went there together. Obviously, since Miroku and I were neighbors, we went down the other street together. The apartment building was still pretty far away, we were less that half way back when Miroku started laughing out softly.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

He chuckled some more. "I just remembered how silly Kagome's face looked after that last ride."

I laughed too. Kagome's face did look funny. The last ride we took was the raging river. You know the one where your cart gets pushed around in extremely fast currents and bounces off rocks like a pinball game. Put simply, like white water rafting. That was it. Kagome couldn't take bouncing back and forth. After the ride her face was all red like she'd been holding her breath for hours. Anyway, her hair was a mess and she was soaked. It was hilarious!

Ok, so now Miroku and I just kept on giggling and talking about the funny things that Inuyasha did today and kept laughing. You know the usual things that happened. Inuyasha falling into a vat of ketchup (don't ask), falling into the murky waters of one of the boat rides, which I think Kagome pushed him into to get the ketchup off, also about all the times we lost Inuyasha to some random ramen booths at the fair. As a matter of fact, we kept laughing that I didn't even realize that we had already gotten back to the building. I was slightly disappointed that the day was over and all that, but, I have school tomorrow, actually, we all do. So, I changed into my pajamas and lay down to sleep.

I was exhausted. Lacking sleep, and now it was like… 11:00pm. I needed to sleep and I knew it; but, somehow, I couldn't get to sleep. I couldn't understand it. I just kept remembering the things that happened lately. The first day back to school, hanging out with Kagome and Inuyasha again, going to the movies and the amusement park; I remembered… my dream and…Miroku. Wha? Why would I think about him?

_Why would I think about all the looks and gropes he gave me? Why am I thinking about all the smiles he gave me, and all the comforting things he had done? Why…do I always feel like I can trust him; why do I feel so comfortable when I'm around him? Why? Why…do I feel so safe whenever I'm around him? Could I be…in love with him!_

With those thoughts, I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I had a tremendous headache. I tried to get out of bed, but I only fell back. Everything was spinning and I felt dizzy. I tried to remember what happened last night but I couldn't recall anything at all. I was still really tired and couldn't think straight so I figured I'd just skip school today and rest.

I fell asleep again and when I woke up, it was already 4:30.

"By now, everyone would have been released from school already, except of course those in after school clubs." I told myself.

Then, there was a knock on the door. I felt better now so I went to answer it. I was almost to the door when I saw a letter on the floor. The mail man must've slipped it under the door. I picked it up and read. I was shocked. Then…I just…blacked out. I was in darkness; although I could hear what was going on outside, I couldn't move my body. I heard the knocking again, then I heard a voice…

"Sango? Sango, are you there? Sango! Sango, open up, it's us" the voice called.

Then the knocking got louder, then it turned into banging. _That's…Miroku's voice…_ I thought. By the sound of his voice, I could tell he was worried. Then I think the door burst open and I heard whispering. I think Kagome and Inuyasha were there too. I wasn't sure though. After that, I blacked out completely.

When I woke up, I was in a white room that was completely empty. There was a small table beside me and a couple of chairs scattered around. Then there was something beside me. A person? It was probably a man. His back was to me so I don't think he noticed me waking up. The room was rather dark so I couldn't make out who he was. I guess I stirred a little because then he turned around and looked at me.

"Sango, you awake?" came Miroku's gentle voice.

I nodded. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital right now. When you didn't come for school today, Kagome, Inuyasha, and I got worried so we came to check on you. But when you didn't answer the door, Kagome got all hysterical and…well, you know how she is. So anyway, Inuyasha got really pissed so he umm…uh…ripped your door off its hinges and we found you on the floor passed out. That's about it. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but…wait…" then it hit me "Inuyasha broke my door!" Miroku just nodded. "Well, I hope he replaces it because I sure ain't paying for it."

Miroku laughed at that comment I made. Too bad he couldn't tell the difference between when I'm joking and serious. Then, suddenly, I remembered why I passed out in the first place. I was going to tell him about the letter but he beat me to it.

"Umm, when we found you on the floor, I found this in your hand" he said handing me the letter. "I'm sorry, I…read it. I know it wasn't any of my business but…sorry."

I took the letter from him and held it tight.

"I…" I was at a loss of words.

Oh yeah, for those of you who were wondering, the letter was a notification that my 'little brother' named Kohaku was murdered last week. The killer is still unknown but the police are searching for him. It also said that the killer might go after me since I am related to his latest victim. Yup, I'm still pretty shocked. All in just one day, I find out that I have a brother, no, family after all; the bad news? He was killed by some heartless murderer a week ago. In the end, I have everything ripped away from me after all. Still, I wish I could have met him, even see him. The family I've always wanted is gone and I never even knew what he looked like. Lesson learned: life is unfair; fact is, it never was.

Well, there's nothing I can do about it. I know I can't pass out again because that would be bad. Plus, I don't think Miroku told anyone yet. But… just to be sure…

"You didn't…tell anyone, did you?"

"No. I'm the only one who knows. I really am sorry…" he sounded so concerned

He was…pitying me. I didn't like being pitied, but for now…I need it. He was so…worried. Just then, I felt like crying. Not only because I lost my only brother, but also because of Miroku. Right now, I was happy he was there beside me. He was like the brother I never had, or did have. Whichever seems more appropriate for you. Anyway, I was actually touched by his concern; but, enough of that.

I closed my eyes hoping I could hold back the tears that were starting to form. Then I felt the bed tilt to the side indicating someone moved there. Then I felt it. Miroku's arms were around my body as if he were protecting me. He hugged me in a tight embrace and whispered to me that he was sorry and he would be there for me. He would protect me. Now I couldn't stop it; I let my tears flow freely down my cheeks as he continued to whisper soothing words to me. We stayed like that for a while.

Ok, so after I got a hold of myself, Miroku let go. Of course, Kagome, who didn't know about the whole 'Kohaku' thing, saw us and mistook the whole thing and thought we were finally together. She burst in the room and hugged me really tight; then she started to congratulate me and stuff. I, for one, wasn't paying any attention; I was too busy being strangled by a sugar-high Kagome. Heck, if she didn't let go, I would seriously die from lack of air. Luckily, Miroku caught on and managed to pry Kagome off me.

After I caught my breath again, I explained to Kagome that Miroku and I were _not_ together, what she saw was _not _an act of togetherness, and that she and Inuyasha should hook up or something. Kagome blushed at my last comment and Inuyasha just 'feh'ed.

A few hours later, I was allowed to leave the hospital. The doctor said I shouldn't push myself too hard or I might pass out again. Also, I wasn't allowed to go to school tomorrow since I need to rest. I, of course, didn't protest to that. After all, they were doctor's orders.

So anyway, Miroku walked me home. Kagome and Inuyasha tagged along too; but right after we got to the apartment building, they both left. Miroku walked me all the way to my room, which was right next to his.

The next day, I stayed in bed. Kagome and Inuyasha came by after school to see how I was doing. Of course Miroku was there too. The four of us talked for a little while; actually, we were making plans on what to do this weekend. We decided to just hang out at the mall this time.

So, the days flew by, then it became weeks, then months. Over time, I began to forget about the whole 'Kohaku' thing and the cops managed to catch the murderer some months ago so I had nothing to worry about. Also, I grew closer to Miroku. We've been hanging out more now and we've become better friends. He still gropes me though and I still slap him pretty hard, but now they've gotten less frequent. He occasionally flirts with other girls but it's nothing serious, I'm sure. Not only that, but now, I seem to see Miroku as more of a person that a lecherous perverted idiot. He still is, but he's definitely more human than that now. Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along great too and they've started dating each other now. They still argue a lot though.

Ah, whatever, I don't really want to get into what goes on now because we have finals to study for. Actually, it's more like a contest that our school is holding. It's sort of like…we have this test and whoever gets a standard grade and above will be treated like by the school to an island resort for a week to study the island's natural environment. The test should be easy though, all we need to do is answer half of the test correctly and we're in. The four of us agreed to take the test and get in together.

So now, just to make sure I don't disappoint the group, I'm studying extra hard. Not that it will be difficult or anything, but it's just to be safe.

Now, it's the day of the test. I didn't get nervous at all; I was really confident. When I finished my test, I was way disappointed. I think I got a pretty good grade, but none of the things I studied was even in the test. That means I could've _NOT_ studied and still ace the test, I think everyone could. Whatever, at least I was sure we all got in.

a/n: that's it. Anyway, I got the idea for the test and win a resort thing from my school since we do that. Well, maybe we don't get treated to resorts for a week; it's more like a day. Anyway, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The End of My World**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Chapter6_

The results of the test came out pretty soon. And, on the contrary of my theory that everyone would get in, it turns out that the four of us got in, so did Rin and the others. What's even better is that Kikyo and her annoying group of psychopaths didn't make the cut. Yes, they were definitely below average and now everyone had proof of it. Now it will definitely be a promising trip; if only we didn't have to study…

About two weeks later, everyone, well, almost everyone, gathered at the school entrance. Today would be the day we travel to an island to study its environment and stuff. To be honest, I was really excited; who wouldn't be? I mean, to be going on an island resort trip, all expenses paid, with all your classmates and friends together, and without Kikyo and her group; it was like a dream come true!

Ok, so anyway, when I got to the school, I spotted Kagome and Inuyasha by the gate. Miroku wasn't there though.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Sango, hey, you're unusually energetic today!" Kagome called waving. Inuyasha just 'feh'ed

"Yup! Of course I'm energetic. I'm way too excited to stay still!" I glanced around a few times. "Miroku isn't here yet?"

"Not yet. It's just like that guy to be late" Inuyasha said.

"Oh…" I answered in a disappointed voice. Inuyasha was wrong. Miroku was never late.

"Sango, are you ok? You seem kinda disappointed all of a sudden." Kagome asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Come on, the school bus will leave for the docks soon. We wouldn't want to get left behind or anything." I replied, waving them towards the bus.

I was going to push them all the way to the bus, but… something kept bothering me. Where is Miroku and why is he late? I mean, it was never like him to be late before. I was, I hate to admit it but…worried. I stopped pushing them and turned around and walked away.

"I have to make a call." I called over my shoulder. Then I ran behind a post and whipped out my cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" Miroku's voice ran through my cell.

"Miroku? It's me, Sango. Listen, I just called to see if you were alright. I mean, the bus is about to leave and…where are you?" I asked

"Ah yes, Sango, first of all, it's really great to hear you're so concerned about me. Secondly, you don't have to worry about me. Something came up and I'm going to be a little late, but I will definitely meet you at the docks."

"Well, just so you know, I was not worried about you. I was just a little curious, that's all. I mean, you aren't usually late so I was just wondering, is all"

"Ok, my dear Sango, if you say so."

I hung up the phone and headed to the bus. I sat beside the window and Kagome was on my other side. Inuyasha was in the row behind us next to Koga. I won't go too much into our whole sitting arrangement on the bus any more because that would take forever. Bottom line was that we were all there.

The docks were pretty far from our school and Ms. Kaede said it'd take about an hour and a half if there wasn't any traffic. I didn't care how long it took. It didn't matter as long as we get there.

During the whole trip, I was staring out the window, my mind was wandering. I occupied myself thinking about Miroku. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Usually, he'd never be late, and if he was, he'd call in advance to let us know. He's always early and he always plans his time really well. This just wasn't like him. I know something could just come up but somehow, this felt different.

"Sango? Sango! Are you listening?" Kagome asked while having her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Umm, what's up?"

She sighed. "Ms. Kaede was telling us about our schedule. She said we'll be at the dock in about half an hour from now. She said not to split up once we get there and to get on the boat as soon as everyone gets off so that we can leave immediately"

"Oh yeah, kay, thanks" I said as I looked back out the window.

"Sango, are you ok? You've been staring out the window and spacing out ever since we got on the bus."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so…"

After Kagome decided to leave me alone again, I went back to thinking about what could have happened with Miroku. It was bothering me so much that I didn't even realize that we had already made it to the docks.

After we left the bus, I spotted the ship we were riding to the island. It was huge and white, like a really big cruise ship. I didn't pay anymore attention to it though. I looked around my surroundings. A crisp sea breeze was blowing in my face. I scanned the docks looking for Miroku. Then I saw him by a stall. He spotted our bus and ran towards us.

I felt myself getting all excited again. I still haven't figured out why Miroku always made me feel that way. Well, I shrugged it off and met Miroku.

"Hey! Did you miss me?" he asked giving me his trademark grin.

"What made you say that?"

"HEY!" came Kagome's voice. "Miroku, where have you been? You missed the bus, how did you get here?"

"Ah, well, something came up. I rode the subway here."

"Hey, if you guys are done talking, we should get on the ship before it leaves." Inuyasha interrupted

We all boarded the ship and after about five minutes later, the ship set sail. And guess what, the inside of the ship was even better than the outside. It really was a cruise ship. It even had a small dinning area. The ship had three floors. The dinning area was in the bottom floor. There was also a small hallway leading to the kitchen. An open-air viewing platform covered half of the second floor. The other half was an enclosed place for viewing the ocean. There were chairs inside and outside the second floor. There were also some rooms along a short hallway before the stairs. There were even more rooms on the top floor. It was a long narrow corridor with rooms on both sides for passengers who might want to rest during the trip. That's the basic layout of the ship.

Anyway, it'll take two hours for us to get to the island and since we had free time until we got there, I decided to go to the viewing platform and stay there until we get to the island. When I got there, there weren't many people. Actually, there was no one there, and I was alone. I leaned on the rails and stared out at the sea. It was so…peaceful.

"It's nice, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind

I turned around and saw…Miroku!

"Umm…yeah" I replied. I was getting nervous being with Miroku alone on the empty platform.

We were quiet. Silent. Neither of us saying a word. It was really nice. We were just there, enjoying each other's company. No noise, no groping, no slapping, just peace. It was now that I noticed something about Miroku. _His face, his eyes look good on him. All of his features make him look so handsome._ I just stood there, staring at him, noticing his features.

I think he noticed me because he suddenly turned to me. I blushed. Our faces were only inches apart. It was weird; I didn't even notice we were standing so close to each other before.

Unconsciously, I moved myself closer to Miroku and he did the same. Now we were so close our noses were almost touching. I put my arms around his neck and his hands slid down to my waist and he held me there and pulled me closer. Our faces were so close now, our lips almost touching. His head leaned closer and before I knew it, we kissed.

The second I realized what we were doing, I wanted to pull away; but I couldn't. on the contrary, I found myself kissing him back!

A few seconds? Minutes? I don't know how long it was. Then we parted for air. I lifted my finger to my lips and I realized what we had done. I looked over at Miroku and saw he was just as surprised as I was; but then he quickly composed himself and gave that trademark smile of his that I, over the months, have learned to love. My whole face instantly went beet red.

I couldn't believe what I had just done! I kissed Miroku! I kissed the one I vowed to hate for the rest of my life; or at least the one I think I would hate.

"Ah, my dear Sango, I knew you felt that way about me too. I'm so glad that you finally show it" Miroku said in a soothing voice.

"No way, that did not happen. It-it was an accident."

"Really? Then why did you kiss me back?"

_Oh no! He noticed that!_ "Of course not! Why would I do that, you perv?"

"You did. Admit it, you feel the same way about me as I do you."

"What are you saying?"

"That you love me."

"Hey guys! We reach the island in 10 minutes. Get your stuff ready" came the voice of one of our classmates

Boy was I glad she interrupted. Miroku walked away with that smile still on his face. I stared at the door where Miroku disappeared; then, shortly after, I followed through the door. While I was picking up my things, a certain thought danced around in my mind. _If Miroku said that I feel the same way for him as he does me, and he said I love him, does that mean…he loves me?_

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the port in the island. As we disembarked the ship, I pushed the thought aside and looked for Kagome. I found her at the pier with Inuyasha; Miroku wasn't with them though. I met up with Kagome and we all left for the hotel. On the way to the hotel, Miroku wasn't there either and I was beginning to get worried. The hotel wasn't too far from the beach, just a few minutes walk from the shore.

The hotel was big and it was really like a resort. The girls were on the second floor and the boys stayed at the third floor. My room was huge with a great view of the sea. Kagome was my roommate so I didn't really have any complaints. One thing still bothered me though; where was Miroku?

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Koharu, one of our more annoying sugar-high classmates.

"Hey! Ms. Kaede said we have free time until supper. You can go swimming in the ocean or take a walk, but you need to let her know before you leave the hotel" she reported.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, thanks for telling me. Oh, by the way, Koharu, have you seen Miroku anywhere?"

"Nope, haven't seen him since we left the ship" she replied

"Oh, ok thanks anyway"

She nodded and closed the door. Kagome hasn't come in yet so maybe she was downstairs with Inuyasha. Hopefully, Miroku would be there too. With that in mind, I dashed down the stairs and headed to the lobby. I spotted Kagome and she _was_ with Inuyasha, but…Miroku wasn't there. I decided to look for him. I told Ms. Kaede I was going out and then I left the hotel.

I walked along a narrow dirt path I found on the far end of the beach. The trail was longer than I expected and I found myself walking for hours. I decided to go a little bit further before I turn back. I walked down the path for maybe half an hour; since it was almost time for dinner which forced me to go back.

On the road back, I found a fork in the path. I must have missed it when I went this way because it was hidden behind some really thick bushes. As expected, curiosity got the best of me and I went to check out the little hidden path. I went down the little road until I head a voice in the clearing just up front.

"What do you mean you lost him? Don't you have any idea where he is? ... Well then, find him … Yeah … Hey, I have to go. I'll call you later. Please, find him."

It was Miroku's voice, and judging by his one sided conversation, he was on the phone. By the sound of his voice, he was worried, afraid; like he was really desperate to find this 'guy.' And…yikes! He's coming this way! I ducked behind one of the bushes and prayed he wouldn't find me. Luckily, he dashed right past me. I checked my watch and…0.o AHH! No wonder he was in a hurry, it was ten minutes to supper time! In desperate need to hurry, I ran down the path and hurried straight for the hotel.

I made it in time and avoided Ms. Kaede's lecture. In the dining hall, I met up with Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku joined in after a little while. I stayed quiet during the whole conversation. I was both too shy to say anything after what happened on the viewing platform on the ship, and thinking about who was making Miroku so anxious.

"Sango…Sango, are you paying attention?" Kagome's voice threw me off my train of thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, just fine." I said with a smile.

"Listen, you've been spacing out since before we got here. That ain't 'fine.' Something's wrong with you today" Inuyasha snapped.

"N-no…really, I'm alright. I just-"

"Sango" Miroku's voice was gentle as he cut me off. "You've been spacing out? That's not like you. Is something wrong? And please tell me the truth. What's going on with you?"

His voice was so concerned; it made me want to break down right there. It made me want to just tell him how worried I was; but I couldn't, I can't.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired, is all. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a rest."

"Sango…"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be back to normal by tomorrow." I assured them. _I hope…_

Slowly, I dragged myself up the stairs and into the room, and then I dropped down on the bed and began to think.

a/n: that's the 6th chapter. Hope y'all like it and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The End of My World**_

a/n: kyaaa! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sooo inspired to write again! Thanks so much! Kay, here's the story…

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

_Chapter7_

I lay there on my bed a few hours, pondering on what the conversation Miroku had earlier was about. Just then, Kagome walked in, disrupting my deep thought.

"Hey, Sango, are you feeling better?" she asked quietly

"Yeah, I'm fine. I told you, I'm just tired."

"Sango…Miroku was really worried about you, you know. Maybe you should go talk to him. I mean, if I told him you were okay, he probably wouldn't believe me." Kagome suggested thoughtfully.

"Oh? And what makes you think he'll listen to me?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he'll take you more seriously than he would me. I mean, coming from you, he's more likely to listen than freak out."

"Hn, maybe you're right. But it's kind of getting close to lights out. I'll probably get sent back here before I even find him. Besides, he's most likely to be in his room with Inuyasha right now."

"You're right. Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, tomorrow" I spat out as if I were in a trance.

_Hopefully, tomorrow, he'll tell me what's bothering him. _I thought about it for one last time before I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up really early. It was only 5am when I decided to go out for a walk. I put on a pair of khaki pants and a light purple shirt; then I was out the door and heading down the stairs.

When I exited the hotel, I had a feeling I wasn't alone. I pushed the thought away thinking no one would be out this early in the morning besides me. As I continued on my walk, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was watching me. Most girls would actually enjoy this, but the thought of having a stalker bothered me too much. I pushed the thought aside and went back to the hotel. Luckily, the moment I entered the lobby, the 'stalker' feeling passed.

I didn't exactly plan on coming back this soon and I most certainly didn't plan on going back to my room. For one thing, I wasn't too ecstatic to see what Kagome would look like in the morning; another thing was that there wouldn't be anything to do up there anyway. The best thing to do now might be to wait for Miroku and maybe talk to him about my 'stalker' problem.

I didn't have to wait long though. A little while after I got back, Miroku walked down the stairs dressed in his usual baggy pants and plain white T-shirt.

"Miroku!" I called to him. He turned his head towards my direction.

"Good morning, Lady Sango" he chirped

"Good morning to you too. Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded and I pulled him to one of the couches in the lobby. I sat on one of the overly-stuffed sofas. Miroku sat on the one opposite of me.

"Miroku, I have a problem." I wasn't sure exactly why I was telling him this; but it always seemed to feel better talking to him than Kagome or Inuyasha. Weird huh?

"What's the matter? Is something wrong? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you-"

I cut him off, "I'm fine, don't worry so much. It's just a little problem, that's all. You see, this morning, I was taking a walk and I felt like someone was following me. I wasn't sure why though, but I felt it when we were disembarking the ship yesterday too. Kind of like someone's stalking me." the thought of it made me shiver.

Then I turned my attention to Miroku who seemed kind of shocked at what I told him. His face became pale and it seemed like all the color drained from his face.

"Miroku, are you alright?" I asked him in a worried voice.

My voice seemed to bring him back and he composed himself again; although you could still tell he was worried about something. I was going to ask him why but he chose to explain without my saying anything.

"You see, Sango…the guy who killed your brother…he…he escaped from prison a few days ago. I…I only found out about it yesterday morning, before we were supposed to leave the school. And…"

Wow, I didn't know about this at all. This is what was making him so anxious? He was late to come to school, he almost missed the ship, he got so worked up when we got here…and it was all for my safety? It was for me? Why?

"So this is what came up all of a sudden?" I asked dryly.

Miroku only nodded. I stared at him a little longer, hoping he would say something. Anything at all to break the silence. To be honest, I even hoped he'd do something perverted…anything would have been fine. It didn't matter what he'd do as long as it would interfere with this suffocating silence.

Nothing came.

Thankfully, though, Kagome poked her nose into the scene, thus, breaking the silence.

"Hey, good morning" she greeted. "You two are awfully tense so early in the morning"

"Gee, you are so observant" Inuyasha added sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"And you two are awfully loud this morning as well" I commented as the two began to fight.

The couple began their daily routine of bickering. I giggled at the two in front of me; Miroku, however, remained silent. Oh, and just so it's clear, his quietness was really disturbing me.

Anyways, after Kagome and Inuyasha stopped fighting, we all went to the dinning hall for some breakfast. We got whatever looked edible onto our trays and headed for an empty table. Miroku still didn't say anything.

During our meal, Miroku remained in his own little world. Kagome and Inuyasha, oblivious to Miroku's strange behavior that day, began to fight about something again. Something like Inuyasha taking Kagome's roll or something like that; I didn't pay any more attention though…I was more worried about Miroku.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He didn't reply.

"You know, you don't really have to worry so much. If the killer _is_ here, he probably won't come out unless I'm alone. If that's the case, all I have to do is make sure I don't go anywhere by myself." I tried to comfort him. I knew it wouldn't work though.

"But, Sango…" he whispered back, "he's a killer. He won't care if you're alone or not. Besides, the fact that he came to this island to follow you proves that he wants to kill you."

"Then I'll just have to be careful and make sure he doesn't kill me."

"This is serious. Don't take it so lightly. Sango, someone is after your life. He's a deranged maniac and, most likely, he won't stop until he succeeds." Miroku snapped in a _very_ serious tone.

"Miroku…"

I couldn't believe it! Why was he so worried anyway? It isn't like he's the one the assassin is after. I mean, if the guy was after one of my friends, I'd be worried too, but he was taking it too far. It wasn't like I was that important to him…right? I'm just a friend to him, nothing more…right?

_But what about what happened on the ship?_

Just the thought of what happened instantly made me blush. I shook my head trying to force the blush away. Kagome and Inuyasha settled their fight and we gathered at the lobby for an announcement from Ms. Kaede.

"Okay now, I hope you all had a good rest last night. Our schedule today is a hike up the mountain to study the waterfall and the caves there. Please go in groups of four, just to be safe, and no breaking from your groups. After you finish the task at hand, you can have your free time. We meet back here at 6:00pm. That's all, you can go now." Ms. Kaede explained.

Since we were going in groups of four, naturally, Miroku and Inuyasha went with Kagome and me. We were assigned the path we would take from Ms. Kaede. After a few safety announcements, we were allowed to leave.

"Nice view from here" I commented as we traveled up our path.

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome, on the other hand, was gasping for breath. She wasn't exactly the most athletic person I've ever met. The path was obviously giving her a hard time.

"Why…is…this…path…so…damn…steep?" Kagome asked in between breaths.

"Kagome, we haven't even reached the steep part yet. Besides, we aren't even halfway up the mountain yet" Inuyasha pointed out

"I don't care! I'm tired already. Can't we just take a little break?" she pleaded with big round eyes.

"Kagome, just walk up the damn trail!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah? And what if I don't want to? Try this. I'm tired and my feet hurt! Just give me a few minutes. You can go ahead if you want, I can just catch up." Kagome argued back using 'the tone'

"This will probably lead to another argument. We should stop them before this gets out of hand." I pointed out to Miroku.

"You're right. It isn't safe, especially here in the mountain so close to the cliff." Miroku replied coolly

"FINE!" I heard Inuyasha yell, "if you want to stay here, then stay!"

Wait, we can't leave her here. Wild dogs might come by and attack her. Besides, Ms. Kaede said to stay together, remember?" I tried to reason with them.

As we were trying to work something out, I felt it again. Someone was watching us. I turned around sharply and saw a dark figure quickly disappear behind some thick bushes and trees. Now I knew Miroku was right; that there was someone after me.

Suddenly, almost on cue, a dagger came flying at me. I ducked out of the way in time but it cut Miroku's arm a little. He cringed a little, I saw the obvious expression on his face. The other two, however, were too involved in their argument and were oblivious to what just happened. I was thankful for that.

Quickly, I rushed to Miroku's side. Luckily, the dagger only scratched him a little, it wasn't too deep or anything. I pulled out a band-aid from my back pack and put it over his wound. He thanked me and I helped him stand up as he was sitting on a rock when I applied the bandage.

"Do you believe me now, Sango? Someone is after you. Now you know you can't take this lightly, I saw that dagger was aimed for your heart! Someone is seriously trying to kill you!" Miroku whispered in a serious and calm voice.

I nodded my head. "Just before the attack, I saw someone creeping around behind those trees." I whispered while pointing in the direction of the trees I saw my stalker duck into.

"We should get out of here" he said solemnly. "Kagome, Inuyasha, let's go. We shouldn't waste anymore time here."

We went up the mountain with no trouble at all. We got back after taking some notes and went back down the mountain with ease. My attacker must've decided to leave us alone during our trip to and from the mountain, that is, after his failed dagger attempt.

We were the second group to finish our task. We all decided to hit the beach in our free time, after all, it was only 1:00 and we didn't need to get back by six. We had plenty of time, might as well enjoy the beach while we were here.

We agreed to meet at the entrance of the hotel in an hour and cross the road to the beach together. We said our good-byes and went to our rooms.

In our room, Kagome brought up a little 'talk.'

"Hey Sango, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see what's stopping you." I answered back sarcastically.

"Okay, do you like Miroku?"

"Wha?" Oh, well that was rather blunt. "How could you say that?"

"I don't know. You seem really worried about him lately. And yesterday, when Miroku was a little late, you practically freaked out. Also, there was this morning…What were you two talking about anyway?"

Oh boy, Kagome's going to start pairing me up with Miroku again. I knew she was about to play matchmaker again, and I didn't like it one bit.

"First of all, I wasn't freaking out. Second of all, it's none of your concern what we were talking about." I snapped the later part rather harshly.

"Okay, don't get so defensive!" Kagome squealed, waving her arms in front of her face. "What about on the boat? You two were alone on the viewing platform the whole trip, weren't you! Did anything happen then?"

Now I was annoyed. "Kagome, listen. Nothing happened on the ship either. Will you just drop it already?"

Kagome gave a little pout. Then she went back to choosing a swimsuit and an outfit to wear to the beach. A few minutes later, she managed to pick out what she'd wear. She settled on a sunny yellow two piece swimsuit. She wore an orange wrap-around skirt and a loose opened jacket over her swimsuit. I wore a light blue two piece swimsuit. I had a purple skirt that reached just above my knees and a T-shirt over my swimsuit. After checking ourselves one last time, we went downstairs to meet the guys.

Miroku and Inuyasha were already downstairs when we got there. Inuyasha was wearing an extremely oversized shirt and broad shorts. Miroku wore a loose button-up shirt (with all the buttons open, of course) and dark blue broad shorts.

"Hey!" I called as we approached them. "Sorry we're a little late. Did we make you guys wait long?"

"Nah, we just got here a little while ago" then he began to eye me up and down. "Sango, you look great!"

I face reddened a little bit. "Look somewhere else, you pervert." I said while trying to hide my blush.

We all left the hotel and crossed the street to the beach. When we got there, it was still pretty hot. We set up our umbrellas and blankets. Then Kagome and I went to the changing booths and walked out in our swimsuits. Miroku and Inuyasha did the same. After we met up again, we got a couple of looks from Miroku, Inuyasha 'feh'ed but I was sure he took a look at Kagome.

After I slapped Miroku for groping me there, we all went to our spot on the shore to leave our stuff. Kagome dragged Inuyasha to go swimming, and, after struggling, he agreed.

I was making my own little sand castle not too far from the blankets when Miroku walked up to me.

"Nice castle" he commented

"Thanks" I said as he sat down beside me.

"Don't take things too easily…"he warned me.

"Miroku, lighten up, would you? You're at the beach, have a little more fun!"

"But…"

"No 'but's. Just look at this place. It's really crowded. I doubt he'll attack in a place with so many possible witnesses. Don't worry, okay?"

He nodded, "I guess you're right. But still, how can I lighten up when I know someone's out to kill you?"

"I'm not sure. But…I do know how you can help me relax a little…Here. Lie down" I ordered as I gently pushed him down onto the warm sand.

"Okay, but I don't see how this will help calm anyone…" he asked getting suspicious of my actions.

"Trust me" I said as I started piling up sand on top of him.

In a few minutes' time, or hours, I had him completely buried under sand until only his head was sticking out. Then I decorated him with pretty little shells and things I found on the shore.

"There! All finished!" I said after I finished decorating the now-covered-in-sand Miroku. "You look great like that."

"Sango, do you know how embarrassing this is for a guy?" he sighed. "Oh well, at least I'll be spending time with you, my dear Sango. And, as you know, I would do anything to spend time with you or please you" he continued, while giving me one of his perverted grins.

"You never do change do you…" I whispered as I turned my back to him. Big mistake…

"Ahh!" Slap. "PERVERT!"

"I'm sorry, Sango. It's just that I couldn't help myself. Please, forgive me…" he pleaded. "I tried not to, but one of my hands got freed from the mountain of sand and…it…slipped?"

"You…" my rage was building. "I can't take it anymore! I-I have to rest a little. I just…need to be alone for a little while." I said, trying _very_ hard t keep my temper in check.

"Wait! Sango, I said I was sorry. Please…don't go. What if something happens to you? I-I…"he paused.

"You'd what!" I snapped back

"I would never forgive myself. If something happened to you, it would be my fault and I'd never forgive myself" he replied. His voice was laced with guilt and remorse.

"Miroku…"

Before I could say another word, he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me down. His hands moved up to my shoulders and he pulled me into another kiss.

After our lips parted, he looked straight into my eyes, then he smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

"Y-You just…" I stuttered. "Y-You just…kissed me…a-again…"

"Yup!" he chuckled. "Let's go get a snack" he said as he took my hand and helped me up. Then he led me to the snack bar near the higher part of the shore.

a/n: there you go! That's chapter 7. anyway, thanks for reviewing! Now I'm really motivated to finish this story! Yeah, I'll update really soon and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The End of My World**_

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters…

a/n: Heya! Again… thanks for everyone who reviewed. Also, thanks for everyone who read my story. Anyway, here's the story!

_Chapter8_

Miroku and I walked up to the snack bar. We sat there, I was quiet; I didn't want to say anything at all. The blush was still on my face but I doubt it was too obvious anymore.

Miroku stared at me with his deep piercing eyes, like they could look into my soul.

"Are you alright?" he asked me with his head cocked to one side.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. How's your arm?"

"Oh, it's fine now. The bandage you gave me helped a lot. It should heal over by tomorrow. It wasn't too deep, after all. Although…I am really pleased to know that you're so worried about me" he said with another sheepish grin.

"I wasn't worried!" I snapped. "It's just that it'll be hard to explain to the teachers if your wound got infected or something" I continued while looking away, trying to hide another blush creeping onto my face.

"Whatever you say, dear Sango" he said as he ordered two snow cones for us.

A little later, our snow cones came. It was perfect for a hot day like today. We sat under our umbrellas and ate our snow cones while looking around the sea. I was trying to find Kagome and Inuyasha. Just then, they walked up to us. Kagome stared at me, gaping.

"Sango, I have to talk to you, now!" she ordered, dragging me away.

We stopped a little distance away. I stood there with a confused look while still eating my snow cone.

"What did you want to talk about?" I began the conversation. Although, somehow, I knew what it would be about. _Probably had something to do with Miroku._

"Sango, what's going on between you and Miroku?" she asked all big eyed.

_I knew it_

"Nothing" I replied simply while rolling my eyes

"What do you mean nothing! That's what you've been telling me since a few hours ago!"

"That's just it. Nothing happened." I replied calmly

"Nothing? Let's review. You were practically freaking out when Miroku didn't show up for the bus, almost panicked when he was a little late for the boat, and you totally freaked out when you thought he got left behind! You two were alone way to long on the platform for nothing to happen. You were awfully friendly with each other on the mountain, and you two were alone on the beach. Also, you two were eating snow cones together when Inuyasha and I came back. There can't be 'nothing' going on. Tell me already!" she whined

"There. Is. Nothing. Going. On." I answered back coolly. "What about you and Inuyasha? Anything going on between you two?"

"Eh!" Kagome's face went red. "No way! What makes you say that anyway!"

"You two do a lot of stuff together…and you both argue like an official couple. The fact that you're blushing right now helps too" I said victoriously

"Oh, well, whatever! Let's just get back." she said turning away.

_Heh, she isn't even trying to deny it_. I thought as I followed her back with a smirk on my face.

"Well? What took you guys so long?" Inuyasha snapped in a _very_ annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about? We were only gone for a few minutes. You know, you could learn to be a little more patient!" Kagome argued back.

I gave a long sigh, "Barely a minute together and already they start fighting…"

"Yeah, it must be love" Miroku agreed

"Yeah right, what do you know about love anyway?" I said disbelievingly

"Plenty." Miroku replied. "For instance, whenever you get angry with me, I know you don't mean it."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes

"Of course. The truth is, you actually love me" he said with that perverted grin plastered on his face.

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yup!" he replied lowly.

His hand inched closer and…

Slap.

"Pervert" I growled lowly.

"Eh…heh heh…"he scratched his cheek, "Oh, yeah…Kagome, are you alright? Your face seems a little bit…flushed"

"Eh!" she turned a shade of red that would put the reddest tomato to shame

"She's fine. Just…got too much sun." I said making up an excuse.

"Are you guys done talking yet?" Inuyasha interrupted in a bored tone. "Because it's getting late."

I checked my watch. "Oh my gosh! It's five to six!"

In a panic, we all rushed across the street to the hotel. We got there just in time as Ms. Kaede began to call roll.

After she finished calling everybody's names, she ordered everyone to the dining hall and let us eat our dinner.

"I am so tired!" Kagome whined, "I never want to climb another mountain ever again!"

"Oh shaddap already, wench. Stop complaining! We have to hike another mountain tomorrow so quit whining." Inuyasha chastised her between mouthfuls of ramen.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Grrr…"

Whatever, I stopped listening to their conversation. I mean, sure, I was tired too but those two wouldn't stop arguing no matter how exhausted they were. Might as well let them have some fun.

"Listen everyone" Ms. Kaede interrupted everybody's meal, not to mention their conversations.

The whole dining hall went silent.

"Tomorrow, we're all going to hike up the mountain behind the hotel so get a lot of rest. That's it, I'll tell you all more tomorrow."

With that, she left and everyone resumed their chatter.

"So we're going together again, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course we are." Kagome squealed

"Jeez, you're so loud!" Inuyasha complained while covering his ears

"No I'm not!" Kagome and Inuyasha began to argue again.

"Ah, oh well, we can't keep those two from fighting, can we?" Miroku asked me

I shook my head. We both stayed quiet for a little while, just staring at each other. Then I remembered the last time we did this. It happened on the platform, right before the 'incident.' I quickly looked away, my face beginning to blush.

"Sango…" Miroku began, "Umm, we're supposed to go star gazing on the night after tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I was wondering if…"

I didn't get it. Usually, Miroku's very smooth talking around girls. What was going on with him now? His face looked nervous and he started sweating too.

"What is it, Miroku?"

"Would you maybe…want to…star gaze…with me?" he said the last part in a low whisper which, I think, only I heard.

"Uh…umm…" _say something, you idiot!_ "Sure!"

Miroku's face beamed and all the nervousness disappeared. "Thanks, Sango-chan"

"Eh? Umm, yeah, sure…" I stood up, "I'm going back to my room. I'm getting a little tired. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Good night." he called after me.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I was gasping for breath and my face was all red.

_Why…why did I agree to go with him?_

A few minutes passed as I stared into to oh-so-captivating ceiling fan on my…um ceiling. Just then, I heard the door open and saw Kagome step in.

"Hey, Sango, what happened? You disappeared all of a sudden."

"I'm alright." I replied looking up from my bed, which was beside the window that led to the balcony, mind you.

"So then, why'd you leave so soon? You didn't even finish your sushi. I thought you love that."

"I do, I just wasn't hungry tonight."

"Oh…"

A moment of silence passed.

"Umm…" I was wondering whether or not to tell Kagome about Miroku's invitation. I decided to do it. I mean, she'd find out anyway, might as well tell her.

"Hey, Kags?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what we're doing on the night after tomorrow, right?"

"The night after tomorrow? Let's see…Ms. Kaede wants us to go star gazing, right?"

"Yeah…you see…Miroku asked me to go. I mean…with him…and…"

"Oh my gosh! Sango! That's amazing! I mean that's totally great! I'm so happy for you!" she all but screamed into my ear.

"Kagome! I'm going deaf!" I yelled in almost equal volume. You know, just so that she could hear me over her own squealing.

Then she hugged me very **_very_** tightly.

"Kagome…need air…can't breathe…" I struggled to say

"Oh, sorry" she released me and I immediately took deep breaths to replace the ones Kagome kept me from taking.

"It's not that big a deal. Actually, I only agreed because of the heat of the moment, you know. To be completely honest, I'm not even sure if I should go." I shrugged

"WHAT! Sango, you have to go. You'll break Miroku's heart if you back out." she begged

"Kagome…"

"Lights out!" a voice called from outside the door. Almost in an instant, all the lights in our room went out and we were forced to end our conversation and go to sleep.

About halfway through my sleep, I saw a person drop down onto our balcony from the balcony above. I stood from my bed and, slowly, inched closer to the figure. I pushed a little bit of the curtain to the side so that I could see who the intruder was.

A little bit of light shone through and…

"M-Miroku?"

"Yup, it's me." he whispered

"What the…what are you doing here? No, more importantly, _how_ did you get here?"

"Oh, well, you see, I wanted to tell you something a while ago but you left so fast I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Oh? And what is it that you had to tell me? I mean, couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Nope, and I wanted to tell you that…"

"What?" I yawned

"That I really appreciate your acceptance of my invitation. And I wanted to do this again"

Without a second thought, I felt him press his lips against mine. My eyes shot wide open and then he pulled away.

"Nice" he said as he licked his lips. "I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

I gaped a moment, then I composed myself; thankful that it was dark enough to hide my heating cheeks.

"Umm, ah…whatever; so…how did you get here anyway?"

"Ah, well you see, just this morning, I learned that our room was just above yours. I simply climbed down the balcony my balcony and dropped down on yours."

"S…Simple enough" I yawned again.

"You should go back to sleep, it is still early after all."

He kissed my forehead and climbed back up to his balcony. I stood there, still in shock, for those of you who still don't know, trying to absorb what happened. After standing there, gaping at nothing for a long time, I finally took in what happened. I went back to my bed, still in a daze, and dropped down on it.

I closed my eyes and just…thought back.

_He came down to my balcony, just to tell me how much he appreciated my going star gazing with him. Then…he kissed me. And just like some dashing fairytale prince, he appears and disappears as he wishes, with a shroud of mystery around him every time._

I sighed. _Maybe Kagome was right. Maybe I do like him. And maybe, just maybe, he likes me too._

I sighed again, this time with satisfaction, before falling back asleep. I have _finally_ admitted to myself that I like Miroku. Of course, that didn't mean I was about to let anyone else know.

I awoke the next morning, incredibly early mind you, and thought back on what happened last night.

Yup, I like Miroku.

'_Like'?_

Wha? Who said that?

'_You'_

Huh? Who are you?

'_Like I said, I'm you. Your conscience to be precise'_

Conscience? Wow, I never knew I had one of those! Sure, I've heard about them, but I never knew you actually existed. Where have you been all this time?

'_Here. You've been shoving me to the back of your head every time I come out'_

Since when have I ever done that? I've never even heard from you before.

'_Never heard from me? Hello? Who do you think has been telling you that you like Miroku?'_

Oh! That was you? But I thought Kagome was the one telling me those things.

'_Do you really think Kagome had that idea on her own? Her conscience told her. Well, I was the one who told her conscience, but that's beside the point.'_

Oh…wait, consciences can talk to each other?

'_You ask too many questions. Of course we can talk to each other! What's wrong with you! Jeez, why do I always get stuck talking to idiots!'_

Alright! No need to get all snappy. Besides, you said you're me, so then if I'm an idiot, so are you.

'_Oh, right. Ah whatever. We're seriously getting off topic. Anyway, I'm here to convince you don't 'like' Miroku but you actually, 'love' him'_

What the hell are you talking about! I admit I _like_ the guy but I would never _love_ him.

'_Yeah right. Like all those kisses he gave you meant nothing to you. Do you expect me to believe that? I told you, I'm you. That means I know everything about you. You can't hide anything from me._

Oh shut up. What do _you_ know about how I feel?

_Sigh… 'Are you not listening? I** am **you!'_

"Sango? What are you doing? You've been like that since I woke up."

"Huh?"

"You've been spacing out since I woke up. What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing." _I was mentally arguing with myself, that's all_ "What time is it?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, it's 7:00 right now. Which reminds me, we didn't get to finish our conversation last night."

"What are you talking about?" I hoped she would forget.

"You know, about Miroku"

"Oh yeah" _no such luck_. "What about it?"

"Are you really gonna turn him down?"

"Uh…I guess not…" I thought for a second "I mean, not after what happened last night" I whispered the last part to myself.

"What happened last night?" she gave a questioning look

_Oh shit, she heard me! She actually heard me! She should really stop hanging around Inuyasha._

"Ah…no…nothing. Forget I said anything." I waved my arms to dismiss the thought

"Oww, come on, tell me" she said giving me her trademark pout and big pleading eyes

"I said it's nothing. Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok"

We left our room and went to the dining hall. Miroku and Inuyasha were already waiting for us. We ate breakfast, all the while, I was avoiding eye contact with Miroku. Why? Only because of the whole balcony plus kiss thing.

"Alright" Ms. Kaede's voice boomed through the entire hall, instantly shutting up anyone who was talking.

"Today we're hiking up the mountain behind the hotel. We go in groups of four again" she assigned each group a trail and let us continue whatever it was she interrupted.

After breakfast, it was up the mountain we went. It was unusually quiet in our group. The reasons?

Kagome and Inuyasha were **_not_** fighting

I was pretty much ignoring Miroku and sort of avoided getting close to him and

None of us were saying anything at all

To be honest Kagome wasn't even complaining about how steep the trail was. The silence was…unnerving. A little later, I think everyone was getting tired of the silence.

"Jeez, why do the teachers have to make us go hiking so damn early in the morning!" Inuyasha groaned

"And you say I complain a lot? Talk about whiny." Kagome smirked.

"What did you say, wench!" Inuyasha retorted

And thus, they begin to argue…again.-sigh- just like old times…

Then a certain question passed my mind…

"Miroku, how did you know my room was below yours?"

"Oh, well, you see, the funniest thing happened…" he gave a boyish grin.

"The other day, I was staring off on my balcony when I suddenly fell off, thus, landing on the one below. So, when I looked through the window, lo and behold, there you were! By the way, might I say that you look simply adorable when you're asleep. I like your pajamas too. You should wear them more often"

Then reality hit me, and boy did it hit me hard. The fabric of my pajamas were thin, really thin. And they were short too. Not only that, he watched me sleep! That's it!

Twitch.

Slap.

"Pervert!"

a/n: And that's chapter 8! Please review. Personally, I liked the balcony part. Ah, whatever. Please push the little review button and make a little girl happy (that would be me)

Thanks loads!

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The End of My World**_

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters. How many times do I have to say it! Damn lawyers should consider why this is called a **_Fan_** fiction. Jeez, you'd think it was obvious by now…

Important!

Okay, this is a little confusing but let me explain.

'_italics'_ means that's her conscience

_italics_ only means she's thinking it.

_Chapter9_

"Oh no…Miroku, are you alright?" I asked concerned as I leaned over to see if he was okay

It seems that the last hit I gave him knocked him out… which, of course, wasn't a very good thing; especially when you're up hiking in a mountain with no one around but your two friends who seem to fight none stop whenever they see each other.

Yup, things looked bad.

"Hey, Kag? Cold you two stop arguing for a sec? I have a problem…" I said gesturing to the passed out Miroku.

Kagome looked to where I was pointing.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to him?"

"Keh, leave him like that. He's better that way." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha!" we both yelled at the same time.

"What!"

I shook my head, "He did something perverted again and I hit him…I didn't mean to knock him out. Honest!"

I turned my back to Miroku…was _that_ ever the wrong thing to do.

'twitch'

"Miroku…" I growled

I hit him upside the head, lightly mind you (I didn't want to risk knocking him out again)

"Even when you're slightly unconscious, you still manage to be a pervert as always." Kagome sighed

"Ehh…heh heh…"

"Whatever. Can we go now?" I growled lowly

Everyone nodded and we continued up the hike. The trail turned out to be longer than the one we took the day before. By the time we got to the rendezvous point, a few groups were already there. So was Ms. Kaede and a few other teachers. Ms. Kaede gestured us to come over and we did so.

"Hello, did you have a good hike?" she asked us kindly

"Yes, ma'am" we chorused, well, except for Inuyasha of course

"That's good. Here, you must be hungry from your trip" she handed us four bento boxes and instructed us to sit somewhere and eat the lunches.

We nodded and left. We found a small area with rocks lined around in a circle. We decided to sit there.

Kagome and Inuyasha argued, yet again, about the issue of Inuyasha taking Kagome's food. It was really confusing…I am sure they like each other…they just…argue a lot…like a married couple!

Ah, enough of that. Their in denial and that's that.

'_Kind of like you are with Miroku, eh?'_

What? You again! Not now, go away.

'_Feh, fine. But this isn't over'_

Finally. Dumb conscience is beginning to sound like Inuyasha too…

'_If I'm dumb, so are you. Besides, it's you who hangs around Inuyasha too much. I am you after all'_

"Sango? You're unusually quiet…"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, Kagome."

"Feh! You'd better be. Otherwise, we'll have to leave you behind."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded

"What! We wouldn't wanna get whatever it is she has on the way down or anything."

Kagome sighed in annoyance. I couldn't help but giggle at it. She was always so patient with him, and truthfully, they do make an incredibly cute couple.

"Sango…"

"Hmm?"

Miroku grinned.

"Eep!"

Slap.

"Damn pervert…" I mumbled

We finished lunch just as some other groups arrived. We disposed what was left from our boxes and started back down the hill. It would probably be diner time by the time we make it back to the hotel. I was pretty much lot in thought on the way down.

Kagome noticed I was trailing behind. She paused and got left behind from the group. As I walked, I noticed her standing there waiting for me to catch up. I ran up to her and she stared at me.

"Hey Kag…"

"Sango, what's up with you?"

"Nothing…just thinking, that's all." I smiled at her to show I was okay.

She sighed, "Alright. Now, about our conversation that we never seem to finish…" she grinned at me.

I thought for a moment. Then I thought back to this morning and remembered the whole 'Miroku' thing we were talking about.

"Kagome, there is nothing going on." I stated firmly with a tint of annoyance.

She never really _could _take a hint. I doubt she noticed my changing the topic every time she brought him up.

She pouted at me and I just shrugged it off. Then I took her hand and raced to catch up with the others.

As expected, we were back at the hotel by nightfall. Surprisingly, Ms. Kaede was already there waiting, along with all the other teachers. It was strange how she left after us but still made it back before we did.

Weird. Very weird.

I didn't even bother to eat diner. I was so tired, I went straight to my room and into bed. Then I blissfully fell asleep.

That night, I woke up around midnight or so. Kagome was beside me, on her bed, asleep. I looked out the window and saw a figure climbing _up_ the balcony.

'That's weird,' I thought. 'Shouldn't Miroku be climbing _down_ to get here?'

I carefully stood up and slowly approached the figure outside. I opened the curtain slightly and saw…

That was _not_ Miroku!

The figure turned sharply and saw me looking at him. He instantly threw open the window (Kagome forgot to lock it, figures) and within seconds, he was standing before me.

I wanted to scream then and there but no sound came. I opened my mouth and tried again but still, nothing.

Sensing my fear, he approached me and before I knew it, something collided with my head, hard. My vision became blurry and, I guess I passed out.

I fell to the floor with a 'thud' and I guess that woke Kagome up. I heard Kagome gasp. Then it think she was crying and probably called Inuyasha on her cell.

"Inuyasha? It's Kagome… There's a problem… Sango… she…passed out..." she managed in between sobs.

There was a pause

"WHAT!" I heard a scream from the other end of the phone. It was Miroku's voice. The pause was probably when Inuyasha told Miroku. And, man, was he loud!

"_We'll be right over"_

"O…ok"

Then she hung up I guess… (A/N: give me a break. I'm really trying to keep this in her POV but it gets kinda hard when she's knocked out, ya know.)

When I came to, I was in a white room, on a bed, with Miroku beside me.

"Wha-What happened?" I asked.

The room was spinning around me. I blinked a few times to clear my vision.

"S-Sango? How are you? How do you feel? Does your head still hurt? Do you remember who I am?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine and…wha? What do you mean 'Do I remember you'? Of course I do. Jeez, how hard do you think I hit my head?"

"Heh, sorry. I was just making sure. Are you okay now?"

"Mmm hmm" I nodded "I'm fine"

"SANGO!" Kagome all but screamed. Then she hugged me. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine but…Kags…I need…to…breathe" I managed as her grip grew tighter.

"Oh, sorry…" she released me

"Thanks."

"Feh, what happened to you anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"You were knocked out when we found you. I ended up having to tell Ms. Kaede about it since Miroku here," he said pointing his thumb towards Miroku, "ran off as soon as I told him what Kagome told me."

I flushed a little. Then I put on a serious face as I tried to remember what happened.

"Well, I remember…there was a guy…he climbed to our balcony…and…" I was trying hard to remember. Maybe I _did_ hit my head too hard.

"Oh yeah, he saw me and he came in through the window…umm…something hit my head and…I guess that's when I passed out…"

Everyone nodded to show they understood. I stared at them a moment. That's when my head stared to hurt again. I lay back down on the pillow and closed my eyes to rest a bit more.

"So, where am I anyway?"

"This is the island's hospital. You were out a couple of hours and right now, it's way past noon." Kagome replied.

"Okay" I nodded.

Then my attention turned to Miroku, who was standing beside my bed. I noticed that his face seemed a little pale. I looked more closely and indeed he was. He dropped down on my bed and sat there, just staring at me.

"Miroku…you don't look so well…" I pointed out.

"Ignore him" Inuyasha commanded. "We tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen."

I gave a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Kagome gave a sigh. "Miroku hasn't eaten anything since we told him what happened to you."

"Yep, the guy was just starving himself. We tried to make him eat something but he said he was fine. That he didn't need to eat anything." Inuyasha elaborated

"Miroku…"

Before I could say how stupid he was for starving himself like that, he pulled me into a tight embrace. His eyes were covered by his bangs and then I noticed how pale he really was. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome, all starry eyed, pushing Inuyasha out of the room.

"Miroku…I-"

He pushed his lips against mine. We just kissed again…

When we parted, he still didn't let me go. He held me there like I was something fragile that would break if he let go.

"I was worried." was all he said.

"Miroku…I'm sorry…"

The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. Tears which I've been wanting to shed for a long time now. Tears for my parents who died, for Kohaku, for myself. I cried openly in his arms, hoping he wouldn't let me go. I felt safe there. Like he wouldn't let anything hurt me. And, for the first time in a while, I felt happy.

He tilted my face upwards so now I was looking him straight in the eyes. His face lowered and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what I knew would come.

And, for the fourth time on this trip, he kissed me…

"Ehem…"

I looked up and saw Kagome, standing at the doorway, next to Inuyasha. I quickly pulled away and turned my face so they wouldn't see how my face turned into 20 shades of red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miroku, grinning like an idiot, Kagome, who gave me her trademark I-told-you-so look, and Inuyasha was just gaping there.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say

"Should we leave you two alone?" Inuyasha teased

Just then, the doctor walked in. Inuyasha and Kagome left the room. I shook my head to get rid of the deep blush that plastered itself onto my face.

"Sango, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked kindly

"Umm…I'm okay. My head still hurts a little though…" I whispered

"I can understand why. From the way you looked when you first got here…well, let's just say you hit your head pretty hard."

"Umm, am I allowed to leave already?"

"I don't see why not, although I would advise you to take it easy for a while. Say about a week or so; just to make sure. You injured your head so I'd appreciate it if you just got a lot of rest."

I lay back down on my pillow. My head was aching and the room seemed to be spinning. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. When I finally calmed down, I looked over to Miroku. He looked serious…_very_ serious.

"Sango, there's something bothering me about this. What if the guy who knocked you out was the same guy who threw the dagger at you on the mountain? What if he's trying to kill you again? What if you seriously got hurt next time? What if-"

I cut him off. "That's a lot of 'what ifs.' Why don't you try this. What if it was a different guy? What if this was a mistake and he never tried to kill me, but knocked me out because I caught him sneaking around? And what if he gets caught before 'next time?' happens? Seriously, you're such a pessimist." I argued.

Okay, so my theory was extremely unlikely, and Miroku's made more sense. At this point, I already knew everything Miroku said was right. This _was_ the maniac who killed Kohaku. This _was_ the _same_ guy who tried to kill me back on the mountain. And I was certain he wouldn't stop until I was dead.

He was right about all those things he said and I was sure he would worry about me until he goes insane! I had no choice but to make up my little lie about his mistakes. It was the only thing I could think of to calm him down at the moment.

"Listen, Miroku, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll be extra careful."

He didn't seem convinced at all. I had to use a different approach…

"We're still up for star gazing tonight." I tried to change the subject.

And, hey! What do you know! It actually worked. Miroku's face lit up but only for a moment. Then his face pulled back into a small frown.

"No, you should take it easy. You have to get better first." he replied sadly

"But I'm fine already!" I said in my happiest voice showing off the biggest smile I could muster.

"Yeah right," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Your head is still hurting."

_Damn it, am I really that readable? _I thought to myself._ Or maybe, he's a mind reader or something…hmm…_

Miroku laughed a little at my stupefied look. "What? Do you think I'm a mind reader now?"

_Yep, he's a mind reader. _I concluded my thought

"Because I'm not." he continued with a smirk

_O…kay, that was just plain weird._

"L-Let's not talk about that" I smiled nervously. "And I'm already up for it. I'm not going to die watching the stars you know. Besides, it's part of the schedule the school planned."

"Well, the doctor did say you're supposed to take it easy. They'll probably excuse you from the activity."

I shook my head in disbelief. _I can't believe he's being so stubborn._

"I'm only worried about you." he said with a solemn smile. "I don't want you to think I'm being stubborn or anything."

_Now he's seriously freaking me out. _I looked at him, confused. Then I let out a little laugh.

"You _do_ realize that nobody _actually_ listens to their doctors, right?"

He laughed at that. I giggled too. For a moment, I was able to forget about the terrible pain in my head. Something about him, even just being with him, relaxes me, soothes me. He makes me feel…peaceful and…serene.

It was getting late now and the teachers gathered us in the dinning hall at around six. They let us eat dinner in peace, for the first time since we got here might I add, and instructed us to proceed to the roof after we finished. That was probably where everyone will watch the stars.

Miroku looked at me wearing his concerned face. I smiled at him and nodded.

Earlier, before we were gathered in the dining hall, I managed to convince Ms. Kaede to let me go star gazing with everyone else. How? I'm not exactly sure myself. Anyway, Miroku wasn't so hot about the whole idea. Sure, he wanted me to go with him and I could tell he was as excited as I was about it, but he was still fussing over my whole condition. No matter how hard I may try, I could never convince him that I was feeling better.

Okay, that's a lie. My head's been pounding at me since I woke up this afternoon but, hey, I wasn't about to tell anybody.

Okay now…back to the story…

I finished my dinner way before everybody else. Let's just say I wasn't in the mood to eat anything yet. I excused myself for a while and walked across the street to the beach on the other side. I walked over to a little area lined with rocks. Some of the bigger rocks piled up higher than others.

Slowly, I climbed up the rocks and sat at the very top. I swayed my feet over the edge, dangling them over the sea. I was staring off the distance. The sea looked peaceful and calm in the night, the tide was slightly higher and the sea spread off farther than I could see. The darker part of the sea mixed together with the darkness of the night sky.

I stared up into the sky. The moon was almost full and it was bright against the dark black veil that covered all around. The darkness above was dotted with stars of different sizes which glowed a dim light around them.

Behind me, I could sense a figure walking up to me and resting himself on the ground next to me.

"It's nice, isn't it?" the voice casually asked

I slowly nodded my head. "What are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to go to the roof to watch the stars half an hour ago."

"Huh? What time is it anyway?"

"Eight o'clock" was his simple reply

"Umm…oops?" I smiled at him.

He sighed softly and looked up in the sky. "Why don't we just watch the stars here? It's a lot more peaceful down here than it is up there anyway."

I nodded my head and followed his gaze to the darkness above. I sighed and closed my eyes. I shifted closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked at me with wide confused eyes. Then he calmed down and his shoulders started to relax.

We both looked up to the sky as it grew even darker. The moon and tiny little stars shone brightly. The view was breathtaking and forced a sigh of contentment out of me. Just then…

"Look! A shooting star!" I jumped up and wildly pointed at the sky.

Then I closed my eyes to make a wish. I could feel Miroku's gaze on me but decided to ignore it. After I finished my wish, I opened my eyes again, only to meet Miroku staring at me like I was crazy or something.

"What!" I asked a little offended by his reaction

"What were you doing?" he asked, the confused look still evident on his face

"I was making a wish. What did it look like I was doing?"

"Well, nothing really…just…why?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Huh? Haven't you ever wished on a shooting star before? It's supposed to make your wish come true." I replied to him giggling

He smiled at me, "Of course, I know that…but…doesn't it seem a little…silly?"

"I'm not sure.' I shrugged. "It's just for fun anyway. But…why do you think?"

He shot me a look that said 'are-you-feeling-okay' or 'maybe-you-hit-your-head-_too_-hard.' I only laughed at it before I shrugged it off.

"What I meant was…it's just a chunk of rock, isn't it? So then, how could something so simple be so beautiful at the same time? It's a little confusing, don't you think?"

He smiled at me. "Maybe it has to do with seeing it with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Charmer" I commented rather bluntly.

He looked taken aback by my comment. I chuckled before sitting back down and resting my head on his shoulder once again.

_Now I'll admit it; at least, just to myself._

_I love Miroku…_

A/N: Phew! I think this is my longest chapter yet! Ok, I have a few replies to make.

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** Yeah, I wish a hott guy would jump down to my balcony in the middle of the night and kiss me too…I want it to be Miroku XP Ah, anyway, I had that idea in a dream. It was weird but I just _had_ to put it up

**Jasane-chan:** Yeah, I wanna kiss Miro-kun too anyway, I'm glad you're reading my story. Thanks for reviewing and please don't stop with them coz I luv it when people review

**EnchantressRai:** Thanks for reviewing. Unfortunately…I have absolutely no idea… I'm sorta making this up as I go along, but I promise it will be good!

Okay, that's all. Thanks for reading, everyone and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**The End of My World**_

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this again? I don't own them!

_Chapter10_

Our 'Lights Out' time came all too soon as the teachers called the students on the roof to come inside. Down at the beach, I could clearly hear their bells ringing. The ones that signal the end of an activity.

Miroku gave a sigh before standing up. He dusted himself off and reached out his hand to pull me up. Then we both turned back to the direction of the hotel.

Miroku left me at my floor and after, he went up another flight of stairs to his room. I approached my room, in a daze, and stopped abruptly when a door flew open in front of me.

"Oww…Kagome, what are you doing?" I complained with my hands covering my now abused nose

"Oh, sorry Sango, I didn't see you. I was looking for you but you weren't in here so I was going to go out and look for you. Where have you been anyway?"

"Watching the stars, like everybody else." I replied nonchalantly

"No you weren't. I didn't even see you on the roof. God only knows what I would have done if Inuyasha wasn't there to hold me back! I might have jumped off the roof!"

"Kag, you know you wouldn't. You're afraid of heights. You'd never jump off anything."

"Yeah, I guess. But I was really worried. Where did you go to star gaze? Come to think of it, I didn't catvh Miroku anywhere in the crowd either." Kagome pondered

"I was sat the beach. Miroku was there with me. Any more questions?"

Kagome gave one of her 'I-knew-it' looks. "And what were you two doing alone on the beach?" she smirked

"I told you, star gazing like everyone else."

She frowned. "And nothing happened?"

I shot her a glare and she immediately shut up. I walked into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I shut the door behind me and leaned on with my back against the door. After I came out, I hopped into bed and fell asleep.

"SANGO! Wake up!"

"K-Kagome?" I asked sleepily through half-closed eyelids. "What's up?"

"Sango!"

"I'm up…I'm up…" I groaned

"Did you forget? Today's the start of our free time! Remember? Ms. Kaede said we have two days with no activities on schedule. We can go to the beach and hang out all we want for the next two days. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Okay, I won't."

I threw a pillow at her and it hit her square in the face. I don't think she realized she was waking me up at three in the morning to tell me about our two day free time. The sun wasn't even up yet!

"Come on, Sango" she complained "At least get ready so we can leave early."

"Kagome, it's 3 am for crying out loud! Let me get some more sleep!" I argued back with my eyes closed. Literally, they just didn't want to open yet…I couldn't force them to…

Kagome pouted a little but then I think she got my point because then she turned away and left me alone for a few more hours.

It didn't take long after I fell asleep that Kagome woke me up again.

"SANGO! Get up!" she barked.

I looked at my clock. Oh great, 5:30…"Fine…" I grumbled as I dragged myself into the bathroom to change.

Kagome and I left our room at six and we both went downstairs for breakfast. I was actually surprised to see Miroku and Inuyasha there all dressed and eating their own meals. Kagome pushed me into a seat and shoved a plate full of food in front of me. When she left to get them, I have no idea.

So, anyway, we finished eating, we all went back to our rooms to pack our stuff for the beach. We agreed to meet at the entrance of the hotel after we get our stuff.

Since I already had my stuff ready, I just had to grab my backpack from our room and wait for everyone else. Kagome, on the other hand, had a few 'adjustments' to her backpack's contents. I saw her stuff a few extra bottles of suntan lotion and an extra towel, three other T-shirts besides the one she was wearing extra skirts and shorts, little shovels and toy pails, and…was that a pineapple?

Finally, she finished packing her 'beach things' and we could finally leave our room. Kagome, who finally realized the time, grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs. I was actually pretty amazed at how fast that girl can run, considering the fact that she was also dragging me, my things, and her overly stuffed backpack. We made it downstairs in less than 2 minutes, there has got to be some kind of record for that.

Unfortunately for us, the guys were already waiting when we got there. They always seem to manage to beat us to the meeting place…probably has to do with the fact that they don't have to wait around for Kagome. Not that I mind or anything, I mean, come on, she's my best friend. Now, if only Inuyasha was as understanding…

"You're late, wench. What the hell took you so damn long!"

"We weren't _that_ long. Why can't you be more patient? I don't hear Miroku complaining."

"Well, why can't you be a little bit faster, wench?"

"I was fast. There was just something important that I had to pack and it took longer than expected. And don't call me a wench!"

"Guys, we should just leave before the beach gets too crowded." Miroku suggested, thus breaking their heated argument.

We all walked across the street to the beach. We found a good spot not too far from the shore, well shaded too. The perfect spot really, so we set up our umbrellas and towels. Afterwards, we were all going to play, well, beach sports.

First off, we played the watermelon game. (A/N: I don't know what it's called XP) I had no idea at all as to where they got the watermelons, but I didn't bother to ask.

Kagome went first. We blindfolded her and pushed her away towards the poor, soon-to-be tortured melon. She swung and…miss. Inuyasha went next. He missed too, but then, he ripped his blindfold off and tackled the melon.

"Inuyasha, control yourself. We only have four watermelons. I'd be better if we made them last." Miroku tried to keep Inuyasha from ripping the melon apart any further.

I went next. Yes! I swung to the left and hit the melon. Unfortunately, a little bit of the melon flew off and landed on Miroku's face.

"Oops…sorry…" I apologized

He sighed, then…smiled. "It's alright. It happens. Besides, I wouldn't mind getting hit in the face by a melon if the melon came from you, dear Sango" Miroku gave one of his lopsided grins

This time, I sighed. "Knock it off. Here." I tossed him the bat.

Inuyasha put the blindfold on him and Kagome replaced the watermelon with a new one. He swung, it hit. Now we were down to the last melon. Kagome was the one who hit it and that ended that game.

Kagome chose our next game, or rather, sport. She wanted to race around the island on jet skis. We were all really excited about the idea, well, except for Inuyasha because he didn't know how to jet ski. But it wasn't like we'd let something as small as Inuyasha's issue stop us, no, we went ahead and rented the skis and pretty soon, we managed to teach Inuyasha to ride.

We rode on our skis all around the island. After all, it was a race. To be honest, the island was a lot larger than I expected. It took, like, an hour for all of us to make it back to the starting point. As usual, Kagome dragged in last.

After jet skiing, we tried out windsurfing before lunch. After we ate, the guys went surfing while we took a little break. Afterwards, we went boogie boarding. We all fell off a few times but it was way fun. This time, the guys took a break and Kagome and I played a little bit of volleyball with some of the other girls from our school.

We all played for so long that it started to get late. The sun was going down and Miroku was out flirting with other girls and, strangely, asked random strangers to bear his children. Of course, I smacked him upside the head and dragged him away every time. He also managed to feel me up a few times and I slapped him double the power each time he even dares to try.

_He is such a pervert_ I thought to myself as I dragged him into the hotel lobby after I knocked him out with my last hit on his head.

By now, I was tired. Not only from all the games we played on the beach, but also from dragging an unconscious Miroku across the street. I dropped him on one of the couches in the lobby and left him to Inuyasha's care. Well… Inuyasha doesn't know but he'll get the idea once he and Kagome get back from the beach. Besides, I'm not even allowed to go to their floor. The school made the whole 'no-guys-allowed-on-the-girls-floor-and-vice-versa' rule.

I staggered up the stairs to the girls' floor and stopped at my door. Walking to my bed, I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I heard Kagome walk in so I told her I was in the bathroom and that I would be out real quick.

Five minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in my pajamas and Kagome took her turn in. I climbed in bed and pulled up my sheets. I yelled goodnight to Kagome and closed my eyes.

The next morning started out as it did the day before. I woke up to Kagome's screaming. She yelled at me to get up since this was our last day to enjoy the beach. I took her nonstop shaking seriously and obliged, thinking that if I didn't, she wouldn't stop.

The same things happened. I forced myself to get up, got dressed, met the guys downstairs for breakfast, and went back upstairs to get our stuff. The only twist this time was that Kagome wasn't late and we actually had to wait for Inuyasha.

Without missing a beat, Kagome took this opportunity to get back at Inuyasha. Hence, the start of another argument. Miroku and I managed to pull them apart and get them to the beach in one piece. Which, mind you, was not an easy task.

This time, we played volleyball against the guys. Inuyasha, thinking he could redeem himself if he won, challenged Kagome and me to a game. Miroku reluctantly agreed to be Inuyasha's teammate.

The game had been going on for hours and the score was 6-5. Kagome and I were just one point away from winning. The downside? Both of us were out of breath from playing nonstop against Miroku and Inuyasha. They looked tired too, but they weren't showing much of their fatigue. Inuyasha served the next ball and the game went on. In the end, it was Kagome who hit the winning ball.

Then we realized…we have been playing just one game for two hours now. Both teams tired and out of breath, slowly crept to the safety of our spot on the beach.

The four of us were sprawled out on our blankets taking a rest.

"Great…game…" I panted

"Yeah…sure was" Kagome said in between deep breaths

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.

After our little break, we split up to do our own thing. Miroku, being his same perverted self, decided to go 'look around' while Inuyasha tried to look for some new thing he could do. Kagome said she was building a sandcastle but it looked like a heap of sand. She argued that it was still in progress. I shrugged and left her to attempt fixing her mountain of sand.

I decided to take a solitary walk along the shoreline. I carried a little pouch with me just in case I find something nice to keep as a souvenir. Walking around aimlessly, I stumbled across a cave. I debated on going in but entered anyway, since I didn't really have anything else to do.

The cave was fairly small. Its inside was rocky with light shining through holes on the roof of the cave. Deeper into the cave, I found many little pools of shallow water with tiny little fishes and shells inside them. There were also shiny rocks, bits of coral, and small weird sea creatures in the other pools. Most of which were probably washed in when the tide comes.

It was really amazing how the light reflected on the surface of the water made the whole place took like it glittered. It shimmered against the light which made it appear more spacious than it actually was.

I picked up a few of the shells and rocks and put them in my bag. I also got some of the pieces of the broken corals and stowed them away. I took one last look before turning back to leave.

I returned in time to join the others for some lunch. I was really excited to tell them about the cave I discovered but decided against it. Not that I wanted to be selfish or anything, it's just that Kagome isn't the type to appreciate these kinds of things. Inuyasha would most likely trash the place, thinking it was some kind of useless hole in the cliff. That's when I realized Miroku seemed to be the only one interested in this kind of thing.

I would tell him, just not now. I mean, with Kags and Inuyasha there, well, let's just say it wouldn't be the right time.

We did a lot of water sports after we ate, which probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do after a meal…Anyway, it was a little late in the afternoon, say 5:00, when I dragged Miroku away from the group.

"Miroku…I want to show you something" I requested shyly

Miroku looked confused for a sec before he followed me. I would show him…show him the cave I found…while the tide hasn't come in yet.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

I didn't answer his question. I just motioned him to follow and he obliged. Fifteen minutes later, we reached the entrance of the cave.

"Inside." I said to him quietly

He looked at me…then he looked inside. He stared at the scene before him and gaped.

"Sango…this is amazing…"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know"

I walked over and stood beside him. We stared a while before we walked deeper into the cave. He took the lead, walking carefully along the dryer parts of the cave and I only followed.

Then, abruptly, he stopped. He turned around and faced me. I was shocked, to say the least, at his sudden movement. Next thing I knew, a pair of warm lips were covered against mine. I tried to pull away but I couldn't.

It didn't last too long, because before I could savor any of it, he pulled away.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered to me.

I smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, that is, when I first found this cave…"

He chuckled softly. "Not the cave…"

Thank Kami-sama the sun was going down and the cave was getting dark. It was enough to hide the blush on my cheeks.

Soon the tide began to come in and we were forced to leave the cave or drown. We both went back to the hotel but after Miroku dropped me off at the lobby, he disappeared off somewhere. I paid no attention to it anymore. Miroku was old enough to do whatever he wants, whenever. I have no right to stop him.

The following day, everyone was forced out of bed early to leave for the port. By now, I was way glad to leave the island. Why? Well it's because despite all the things that happened between me and the man I secretly love, Miroku still managed to ask _every _woman on the island to bear his children.

Frankly, I'm not entirely sure how he did it, but, he did. How I know? Well, this morning I was looking for the said baka and asked some people if any of them saw him. All their answers were the same.

"That pervert! How the hell would I know! I couldn't care less where he is. Do you even know what he told me the other day! He asked me to bear his children!"

Usually, I stopped listening after that. So anyway, now everyone is gathered on the port and about to board the ship. After unimaginable pushing and shoving, the four of us made it on board.

We made it back home soon enough. Saying a few "good-byes" to Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and I started for home. (A/N: Remember peoplz, they live in the same building.)

Reaching into my pocket, I fished out my room keys as Miroku did the same. We both entered our own rooms and said good-bye before shutting the door.

I leaned against my door and sighed heavily. The week had been hectic. I was almost killed a couple of times and Miroku almost took the hit for one of them, finally admit I have feelings for the little perv, even kissed him a couple of times! Whoa, what a week!

Waking up so damn early gave me a headache and thinking so much wasn't helping either. I finally give up all my thoughts and fall into a deep sleep.

"_Onee-san, why didn't you help me? He got me now, you know? Now he'll come after you…" a little boy whispered silently. He was facing me, his eyes red from tears._

"_K-Kohaku? I-I'm sorry…I didn't know…" I stuttered._

_The boy shook his head. "I forgive you…but now…he's coming after you. He's going to finish what he started. He won't stop until he finishes it…"_

_I just stood there, my arms were limp at my side. I couldn't move my body and it was hard to breathe. I stared at the lonely little figure and he stared back at me. The boy was crying and I could do nothing to help him. I was useless._

_Then, out of nowhere, two figures appeared, a man and a woman. They approached the crying child and lifted him up._

"_Don't cry now, Kohaku," the woman cooed, "it'll be alright."_

"_But…Ane-ue" he whispered_

"_She's not here." the man stated gently_

"_No…she's there" he said pointing toward me_

"_There's no one there" they both said. They couldn't see me; only Kohaku could._

"_O-Otosan…Okasan…you're…here…" I whispered silently to myself_

_I watched, helpless, as they carried the child away._

I shot up from bed, sweat and tears ran down my face and mingled together. Kohaku's words lingered in my head.

"_He's going to finish what he started and he won't stop until it's done"_

What did it mean? Then it hit me.

_He was talking about the killer. The man who murdered my brother…is out to get me too._

I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. _I'm next…_ I thought to myself. It was now I realized the futile attempts at my life back at the island were all just threats to let me know I was next. It's going to happen, and very soon.

I decided to get out of bed and end my nap early. My dream wouldn't permit me to sleep more anyway. Instead of thinking more about it, I figured I'd do anything to get my mind out of it. After all, I'd rather an unexpected death like everyone else than knowing I'd die soon and get all worked up about it.

I unpacked all the stuff I brought to the island. Afterwards, I had absolutely nothing to do. I paced around my room a bit before deciding to call Kagome up instead. If today would be my last day, I'd like to spend it with my friends.

I invited Kagome to hangout. I told her to bring Inuyasha too. Then I left my apartment and walked four steps to Miroku's door.

Knock. Knock.

"Hi Sango." Miroku opened the door wide for me to come in.

I shook my head 'no.' "Kagome, Inuyasha, and I are gonna hang out. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure! Let me just go get my keys."

He walked back inside and a second later, he was out again.

"Okay, let's go"

Right after we met up with Kagome and Inuyasha, we all went to the mall. Inuyasha had a few protests but Kagome managed to shut him up.

All the while we were at the mall, I didn't say a word. Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged in another fight so they were too busy to notice my sudden silence; Miroku, however, was worried about it. It was really obvious by all the looks he gave me that all screamed 'are-you-okay?' It took him a while to say something, though.

"Why do you keep giving me that look?" I finally asked

He seemed surprised at first, but quickly pushed it away. "I'm worried."

"About?" I tilted my head to the side in a playful manner. I was actually well aware of what was bothering him. I just had to lighten the mood.

"Don't joke around. That guy is still out there and you know it." he made a serious look

I just shrugged and continued to follow Kagome into a store.

"Sango…"

The rest of the day, Miroku nor I said a word to each other. As usual, the other two were oblivious to everything.

That night I went home, I was, to say the least, tired. I should have realized that shopping with Kagome would take a lot out of me. And I was pretty sure Inuyasha and Miroku felt the same way.

"Ring. Ring." my cell began to beep.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver

"It'll all be over soon…" the feminine voice on the other line whispered lowly

"Hello? Who is this?"

Click.

"Hello!"

She hung up. "Who was that?" I whispered out loud. I felt shivers running up and down my spine.

Finally managing to shrug it off, I crawled into bed. I didn't fall asleep though, I was well awake through the night. After all, who'd be asleep after getting a threat? Well, I think it was a threat…or some kind of sick joke!

Morning was not kind to me as I opened my eyes to the bright rays of the sun. I wobbled a bit as I stood up from my bed.

I sighed, "4 a.m. … what the hell am I doing up so early!"

Sighing once more, I stepped onto the cold tiles of my apartment floor. I found my slippers under my bed, slipped them on, wobbled to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Ring. Ring." my cell went off again.

Groaning, I stepped out of the shower and slipped into a bathrobe. I picked up my cell and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I snapped in an annoyed tone.

"It's almost time…" the same voice from last night's caller rang through the receiver. Then she hung up.

By now, I was in a panic. Now I did the first thing that came into my mind. I speed dialed Miroku's cell and started to pace around waiting for him to answer.

"H-Hello?" his voice sleepy

"Miroku? Can you come over? It's really important!" I blurted out way too fast.

"Sango, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Just…come over…hurry…" I hung up and dropped down on my bed.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I quickly opened the door after making sure it was Miroku and **not** my potential murderer.

"Sango, are you alright? You look a little pale." Miroku was definitely concerned

I shook my head no and sat down on the couch. He sat down beside me.

I hung my head low, my bangs covering my face. Though I couldn't see him, I could feel him staring at me. His piercing eyes were looking at me with great concern.

He was the one who spoke first. "Sango, what's wrong?" his voice was firm yet not demanding

I stayed quiet a little while. I shivered as a tear escaped my eyes and flowed down my cheek.

"I…" I paused, trying to think of how I would tell him. "I got a call last night…"

I lifted my face slightly to see how he would react. Seeing his confused look, I decided to tell him what happened last night and the call this morning.

I began to tell him exactly what happened since we got home from the mall yesterday. After I finished, he looked stunned and speechless. His face read panicked, worried, and afraid, as well as some other emotions I couldn't read.

A/N: And that's chapter 10. Hope you guys like it. It's a little bit longer than my other chappies and sorry if its not that good. Anyway, I'm getting to the end of the story. Just about two or three more left to go. Also, please read my other fic.

REVIEWER RESPONSES:

**shykitty: thanks for the review! Yeah, that is kinda unexplained isn't it? Oh well, it's not the main part of the story so it's not really important how she does it. Anyway, please keep reviewing!**

**Jasane-chan: yea, I never really was very good at math. I think I failed some of my tests in algebra soo… anyway, I was sort of considering that but…no. it's getting close though. Thanks for sticking with me so far, and please keep reading. Send more reviews too-**

**Sango-Miroku-4ever: hehe! I get weird and random dreams all the time! Everything that happens and the other stories I've got planned out all came from my crazy dreams. Guess I'm just lucky this way- anyway, please keep reading and send in more reviews.**

Okay everyone! Please review! Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11

_**The End of My World**_

Disclaimer: Y'all know what's coming next. I don't own blah blah blah. Inuyasha is not mine, neither are the characters. Yeah you get the idea…

A/N: Okay, let me just say that the main plot of this is a little bit of a true story. I heard it from my friend and she said she knows that person pretty well but I won't tell who, because that's not really important, is it? Yeah, and neither is my babbling right now.

Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. School is sooo busy right now and I'm pretty much failing a lot of my exams…TT

Ah, whatever. You probably just care about the story now so here it is.

_Chapter 11_

Miroku was stunned; and, well, so was I. my mysterious caller is definitely out to get me. What's worse is that we have no idea who it is.

"This is serious," Miroku commented. "We should go to the police."

I shook my head. "They already tried, remember? Besides, the one they caught wasn't even the bad guy. This one is a girl."

Miroku nodded his head. "Who do you think it is?"

"Dunno," I shrugged. Then I turned sharply and faced Miroku. "Kagome and Inuyasha can't know about this." I demanded in a _very_ serious voice.

"Hai, hai, of course." Miroku waved his hand dismissively at me.

I shot him a playful glare as if to say I'm-seriously-gonna-kill-you-if-you-slip. He got the message…I think.

"Well then, now that we know that someone's after you, you'd probably need a bodyguard," he smirked. "Preferably someone who can stay close to you without drawing much suspicion from Inuyasha or Kagome."

I raised a brow at him. Somehow I had a feeling I knew where this would be going. "Like who?" I regretfully asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that!" Miroku exclaimed. "I'd be honored to do it." he bowed down low.

I gaped a moment before I regained myself again. "What makes you think that I would want you protecting me?"

"But Sango, dear, I think Kagome and/or Inuyasha would suspect something wrong if we suddenly bring along a big guy in a black suit to follow us around everywhere."

I guess he had a point. I mean, who better than Miroku? If he followed me around, no one would suspect a thing. After all, he does do it everyday. But…would he really be able to protect me? ...or would he end up the one hurting me…?

"Well, what do you say? Should I do it?"

"H-Huh? Wha?"

"Sango, were you even listening to a word I said?" Miroku looked at me intently

I shook my head. "Nope! Not a word."

He sighed with his head hung low. He looked like he was about to break into tears.

"Oh, Sango, do you even know how much it hurts me whenever you ignore me?" Miroku brought his hand up to his face and made a hurt expression.

I laughed at this. Even if the situation gets serious, he can always manages to make it lighter. But…I guess that's just one of the reasons I like Miroku so much. Not that he knows I like him or anything.

So after he re-explained how well he would do if I gave him a chance to be my bodyguard, I accepted his offer. So, as of then, Miroku has just pledged his life to protecting me…I think.

Actually, I wasn't really sure what I had accepted. It was just an offer right?

"Come on." Miroku outstretched his hand for me to get up.

I nodded and accepted his hand. He helped me up from the couch which we were sitting on during the whole conversation about last nights threats.

Due to last nights events, Miroku suggested that I cancel my plans with Kagome for a while. I was reluctant at first, but then thought about it and realized he was right. I sped dialed Kagome cell an cancelled my schedules with her.

"Ohh, but Sango, why? Are you mad at me or something?" Kagome whined through the phone.

"Kagome! Would you shut up and let me explain!" I snapped. Taking a deep breath, I continued. "It's just gonna be for a little while. I have a lot of stuff going on. I'll call you back when I get the time. I'm really sorry for this."

"But, Sango…" she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Oh, and Kags? We probably shouldn't even see each other for a while."

"Sango…why are you doing this!"

"Relax. You should take this as an opportunity to get some time alone with Inuyasha." I teased.

I hung up the phone before she could even say anything back. Sure, I felt bad for doing this. Lying and keeping secrets from my best friend; but it's for her own good. I wouldn't want her _or_ Inuyasha to get involved.

Sighing deeply, I looked at Miroku. He gave me the look that said you-did-the-right-thing. He patted my back as a way of comforting me. Note: Back. Not bottom. Back.

I sighed again.

_It's almost over._

The voice rang through my head over and over. It sort of got me thinking. If I died, would anyone really care? Of course, Kagome would cry, Inuyasha would comfort her, and that would be it. Then they'd go back to living their lives as if nothing happened. They'll move on.

But…what about Miroku? What would he do? Maybe go and flirt some more, perhaps grope a few women? Would it even affect him?

Thoughts about what would happen started to swirl around in my head. The train of probabilities dragged on and on.

I shook my head to clear everything away.

This definitely wasn't the time for thinking about stupid things like how useless my life was. No. I had to make something better out of myself. After all, Miroku was trying so hard. I should at least try too. Stay alive and be positive, that is.

"Are you alright?"

I shot him another playful look. "My life is only being threatened by some psychopathic maniac. Of course I'm alright. Jeez Miroku, what did you think?"

"Your sarcasm isn't really helping, Sango-chan." Miroku said in a sing-song voice, with just a tinge or seriousness.

Breathing in heavily, I managed to push the last of my pessimistic thoughts to the back of my head. I calmed down for a bit, just relaxing and enjoying having Miroku around. It's really weird, don't you think? Miroku always tells me that all his groping is just accidents and that he can't control them; but when it's times that he needs to be serious, he can completely control himself.

Maybe this was just one of his ways of comforting me. Well, whatever it is, it helps a lot in this situation. I'm not sure how exactly, but it helps.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Miroku kindly suggested.

I eagerly nodded and followed him out the door. I wasn't really paying much attention to where we were going. I was simply following where he went; walking wherever he walked, turning where he turned, and stopping where he stopped. I had no idea where we were going and I didn't even care. Bottom line was hat Miroku was with me and I felt safe with just that thought.

I trust Miroku, to say the least. I'd jump off a bridge, if he told me to do it! That's how much I trust him._ Trust_. This gets me thinking again.

I firmly believe Miroku would never do anything to hurt me. Nor would he allow anything to wound me, both physically and emotionally. But this is my _life_ I'm putting in his hands. This is like a whole new level of _trust_.

I was thinking, yes thinking, so hard I sort of lost track of where Miroku was taking me. Heck, I didn't even realize he stopped walking. As a result of my being an airhead, I bumped into him. As in straight at him. Well, his back, anyway.

I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me or anything. Just kind of in his own little world.

"We're here," was all he said.

I glanced around only to realize we'd walked to the park. The quiet part behind the trees and shrubs. I was a little confused at why he brought me out here, and I really wanted to ask but…I knew he had a reason for it. Also that if I kept my mouth shut, he'd tell me himself. That is, when he feels like talking. Otherwise, I'm sure he'll keep quiet and leave me to ponder on it till my head explodes.

Either way I had a lot to think of right now. I definitely didn't need to think of anything else.

I was enjoying the crisp breeze with Miroku by my side. I seemed perfectly peaceful. That is, until my cell phone rang. Miroku looked at me as I reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked through the receiver.

"Meet me at the warehouse near the dock in one hour; otherwise, things could get rather unpleasant for a certain friend of yours." the voice crackled.

On the other end of the line, in the back, I could hear Kagome's soft crying and Inuyasha's muffled cursing.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Let them go!"

"One hour. Don't be late."

There was a soft 'click' on the other end and I knew she'd hung up.

I turned and faced Miroku. "They've got Kagome and Inuyasha."

Miroku's face registered shock for a moment before he managed "Where?"

"They've got them in one of the warehouses beside the dock. We've got one hour to get there before they do anything rash."

Miroku nodded and we were off.

We arrived at the docks with about fifteen minutes to spare. We managed to find the warehouses quickly since they stood out from all the low platforms and decks. Our next problem? Which one? There were ten, maybe thirteen warehouses lined up on one side of the dock.

The sky began to get dark and surely promised rain was on its way. Smoke from the nearby factories were clouding the air around us and made it a little difficult to breathe.

"How're you holding up?" Miroku asked.

"Fine. You think they're here?"

"Yeah," Miroku pointed to one of the warehouses. There was a faint light inside. It was really dim and barely noticeable, but it was there. "I think they're in that one."

"Good eye." I complimented

Miroku said nothing as we walked cautiously toward the dimly lit warehouse. As we neared the entrance, I noticed a figure there outside the door.

Out of the smoke and dark skies, I could make out it was female. She was about my height and probably my age too, if not older.

She turned this way and said, "Welcome. I'm glad you finally made it."

It sent shivers up and down my spine. Her voice was eerie and crooked, like some twisted psycho, and yet…kinda familiar.

"I see you've brought you friend along. I guess that's fine. What difference does one extra assassination make?"

"Who the hell are you! Where are Kagome and Inuyasha!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Why, Sango, don't you remember me? No. Don't you _know_ me? Have you forgotten? Because I sure haven't."

The figure stepped forward, moving past the smoggy background and into the lowly light of a nearby lamp.

"What is…going on?"

There, in front of me and Miroku, was the person responsible for the death of the brother I never knew I had. There in front of my very eyes, grinning like a madman, was none other than-

A/N: Fufufu! I am evil! Hear me laugh! Fufufu!

A bit of a cliffie I know, but don't worry, I've got it all worked out. I'll explain everything in the next chapter. I promise. But I might not be able to update too soon yet because, as I mentioned, I am very behind in my schoolwork.

Anyways, I also said this was somewhat a true story. Well, I'm not really sure if it was at some old abandoned warehouse, but the main plot was real. Even the basis for the bad guy was fact. The motivation (which will be explained in the next chapter) is also fact.

_**Reviewer Responses**_

Sango-Miroku-4ever: yeah, it is kinda fun to base it on dreams but remember, this is still kinda real (if you don't count the characters and whatnot)

Jasane-chan: yeah! I thought so too. Kinda freaky. The scarier part is that right after I finished typing that part, my phone started ringing. Ooo…scary…

Shippousangoffe: thanks, I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading and send me reviews, ne?

1A-9I-9I-4D: thanx soo much. I hope you keep reading and send in those reviews!

And to **_EVERYONE ELSE_** please read and leave a review. I love ya'll!


	12. Chapter 12

_**The End of My World**_

_Chapter12_

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't own and all that stuffs.

Out of the shadows stepped none other than the much loathed Kikyo.

"Kikyo! What's going on here?" Miroku angrily questioned.

Kikyo snickered loudly before looking back up at us. "It's so cute the way you two act like you both don't know what's going on."

Miroku and I exchanged wondering glances before looking back at the snickering Kikyo before us. "Kikyo, are you drunk or something!"

"Just drop the act! I know you told him about it! You told all of your friends about it! And now I'll put an end to all of this, right now!" Kikyo shouted.

I took another look at Miroku and realized he was just as confused as I was. He gave me a look that kinda said what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about? I only responded with the look that said I had no idea.

"Hah!" she snorted. "See this warehouse?" she motioned for us to look in the direction of the large building. "Your friends are in there. Not that you'll see them again, because you're dying here and now!"

She pulled out a gun. It was small enough for her to hide until this time, but it was big enough to cause serious pain and injuries, and even death.

"What do you think you're doing!" Miroku and I yelled almost at the same time.

Kikyo looked a little stunned for a bit, but then she regained herself, straightened up, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Maybe you just forgot. Okay, I'll remind you. This goes back to our grandfathers, remember? Your granddad saw mine commit the crime of the century! Actually, even our fathers were there!"

I tried to interrupt, but Kikyo wouldn't let me. And with a gun not too far from my head, I was forced to listen.

"My father and grandfather managed to silence your family from saying anything, but they didn't manage to get to you, yet. I realized where your brother was so I thought I'd keep him quiet and send him to his parents instead."

She chuckled again, but I was burning up. "You killed my brother! And my parents too!"

"Plus your grandparents, but that's besides the point. The important thing is that I'll finish what my family started! And I'll do it by killing all of you!"

A bit confused here? Yeah, me too; but here's what I got so far.

A deranged psychopathic is pointing a gun at my head

She's rambling on about some crazy "Crime of the Century" and,

I DO NOT WANT TO DIE THIS WAY! At least, not by _her_ hand.

I thought at least I'd live to be about thirty or so. Well, one thing's clear. If I wanna live to see my grandchildren, then I'd have to keep her busy until I can think of a decent plan-preferably one that doesn't involve too much of my swearing or 'excessive' violence. Anyway, I figured my best bet to buy time would be to keep her talking. After all, it'd be the most inconspicuous. (Kikyo just loves hearing herself talk)

Miroku must've read my mind. "What are you talking about?" he casually asked.

"Jeez, how _stupid_ can you guys get? Remember the massacre 20 years ago? The one involving the President and the senate, do you remember now?" Kikyo pointed a finger at us. "You know! And you told!"

"Massacre? President? 20 years ago! Kikyo, none of us were even born back then! How the hell should I know! Besides, my dad died before I was even born! Even before my mom knew she had me!" I yelled back.

"Oh," Kikyo thought for a moment, "I guess you're right. But now that you know, I have to kill you!"

Miroku swirled his finger around the side of his head, signaling the she's-crazy look. I slowly nodded.

"Well, it's been fun. Now, Bye-Bye." Kikyo smiled slyly.

"Wait!" I yelled, hoping to buy more time. "What are you going to do with Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Oh, them? Finish them off, of course. I can't have any witnesses. After all, I'm not going through all this trouble to leave any holes that could reveal the family secret." she snickered.

This bought enough time. That is, enough for Miroku to charge at her and knock the gun out of her hands. Now it was my turn. I tackled her to the ground and twisted her arm to her back, just like in those police movies.

Miroku then took over and held her to the ground. Meanwhile, I found Kagome and Inuyasha tied up in the warehouse. How she managed to tie down Inuyasha is beyond me. Anyway, we used the ropes to bind Kikyo, just to make sure she didn't get away while we called the cops.

About five minutes later, a few police cars came by to pick up Kikyo. Turns out, there _was_ a massacre 20 years ago, but they never found out who did it. That is, until now. They promised to lock up Kikyo and her dad. As for her deceased grandfather, well, hell is probably punishment enough for him.

After the whole ordeal, Kagome couldn't stop thanking me and Miroku for coming to the rescue. Inuyasha mumbled a few thanks and "What the hell took you guys so damn long!" As well as a few choice words for Kikyo before she was driven to jail.

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

_Dane-chan 1572: _Yeah I know. Sorry about that big cliffie. It's just that, exams and all. Besides, if my parents found out I went online, they'd kill me! Hehe. LOL. Well, thanx for reviewing!

_KaZuRyuhuOx3: _Thanks! Wow, thanks so much for reading. And you reviewed! Wow, you guys are so nice to me! Heh, you're not even affected by the big cliffie.

_Shippousangoffe: _Yup yup! Bad cliffie! Haha!

_Jasane-chan:_ Heh, surprised you, didn't I? At first the idea of Naraku being the bad guy was really tempting but…ya know, he was already playing the part of 'evil teacher'

Anyway, yeah, it really is annoying when you're reading and suddenly a doorbell goes off and a message pops up. haha!

Thanks for everyone who read my story! Special thanks to those who reviewed! This is my first story and I finished it! Yey me! balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling 

**THANK YOU, EVERYBODY!**


End file.
